FATHER OF THE SWARM(REVISED)
by Madara123
Summary: This could have ended better a long time ago... It could have been a bright future... If only you hadnt done things that you shouldnt have done, I wouldnt be here at all, Now this is the last chapter for you- Tyranid hive mind
1. Chapter 1

Just a little one shot I decided to write about warhammer40K crossover Naruto Tyranids has potential for a full story... Maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzxxxxxxxxxxxz

Hive fleet Kraken aboard main hive ship: location outer solar system

A figure sat in meditation surrounded by Swarmlords and Norn queens, the figures face obscured by a fleshly cowl covering his head Psykic energy was rolling off this being in waves creating a SHADOW IN THE WARP.

The figure lifting its head stood up slowly as it moved towards a large see through piece of the hive ship as the figure stared balefully at the blue planet a few light years away Its anger causing the most powerful Tyranids to cower in fear like dogs.

Removing the cowl The figure is reveal to have long spikey blonde hair tied up with a piece of human spinal column, lifting his hand to touch the see theough flesh the figure spoke to no one in particular And calmly closing his eyes.

**"How long has it been?"**

**"Old friend..."**

**"You thought you had won?"**

**"You don't seem to get something..."**

**"When the sage gave us this power we had partially transcended death..."**

**"We are both Immortal..."**

**"It has been millions of years since our era ended..."**

**"Where our battle shaped our world... You stabbed me in the back... With your lightning encased hand I died..."**

**"my soul after split asunder... My soul itself scattered and fled our own galaxy..."**

**"But I was always watching... You made yourself look like a hero while I was written in the history books as the monster..."**

**"How did I know... Most of my soul landed in the WELL OF ETERNITY!"**

**"The currents of the Immaterium and material realm met, where past and present met!"**

**"I dont know how long I was in agony but I dreamed... No... The right saying is I had Nightmares!"**

**"I know what you did... THIEF!"**

**"YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING! MY INHERITANCE THE WOMEN I LOVED! EVERYTHING! THING THAT WERE NOT YOURS TO TAKE! YOU STOLE MY FATHER'S HARAISHIN! STOLE THE RASENGAN!"**

**"YOU TOOK AWAY EVERYTHING THAT WAS MINE!"**

**"THEY ALL PROCLAIMED YOU A GOD!"**

**"YOU SAW ME UPON YOUR DEATHBED SURROUNDED BY YOUR WHORES AND YOUR BROOD! AND YOU STILL REFUSED TO APOLOGISE!"**

**"Hehe... You had your own harem... Any woman you wanted dropped their underwear for you... Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Koyuki, Temari... Even Shion who had just given birth to my only daughter had wanted in on YOUR FUCKING HAREM SO SHE COULD BE IMPREGNATED BY YOU! SHE OFFERED TO LET YOU KILL MY ONLY CHILD WITH YOUR FUCKING CHIDORI IN HER CRIB! I SCREAMED AS MY CHILD SCREAMED WITH ME! AND STRAIGHT AFTER PROCEEDED TO FUCK THAT BITCH IN THE NEXT ROOM!"**

**"Hah...hah... So many inbred children you so proudly sired"**

**"I would have been happy to just watch as my one and only legacy grew to adulthood... But you and that BITCH! Stopped that..."**

**"I immediately took my newborn child's soul... She is with me now..."**

**"I too had other children... her half siblings..."**

**My rage and anger created them my thirst for revenge leads them to feast... My soul itself manifested itself within the warp and the material plane itself..."**

**"My first children after my daughter... The so called Star gods the C'tan..."**

**"I watched them nourish themselves upon the essence of stars themselves... I was so proud of them... My Children..."**

**"I did not make my presence known but I whispered to them suggestions... Led them towards a bunch of puppets... The shortlived Necrontyr... recently defeated by your descendents who called themselves... The old ones... They wanted revenge... They wanted to spill the blood of your descendants... Me and my children was more then happy to oblige..."**

**"They worshipped them as GODS!"**

**"They created liquid metal bodies for my children and a new war began anew... As the Necrontyr performed the ritual to become the metal machines the necrons... What your proto-descendants the eldar called... The war in heaven..."**

**"Within the warp itself I laughed as your descendants were sent to the warp and I tortured their souls... Each of them still had a small amount of your essence and those women you had so happily impregnated... I tore them apart and reshaped them into floating blobs of flesh... I created the first enslaver from your own children... Their agony was like a chorus to my ethereal ears..."**

**"Your children grew more and more desparate you created many new races: The eldar, Those Fungus things, The krork and even experimented on humans in and attempt to create the mokuton... To bad my child the deceiver fucked that up and turned humanity into to very comical tree people..."**

**"within the young races I unleashed the enslavers... The burst out of their brains in a shower of blood and bone and your children even believed that it was their fault!"**

**"The my children had started to gain huge amounts of arrogance forgetting who brought them to being... During my time in the warp I had grown more ruthless I decided to cull them using the Necrons... It had began when my child the deceiver had whispered in his brother the Outsider to feast upon his other siblings to gain more power..."**

**"I whispered in the ear of the silent king suggested to him to destroy the C'tan when they are exhausted..."**

**"As the last of your blood descendants died the silent king enacted his plan millions of necrons were destroyed yet finally the C'tan were broken and humbled..."**

**"During that time I felt shards of your soul slowly return to our homeworld birth into countless children that took to calling themselves... Shamans..."**

**"I couldnt have that now could I?"**

**"For a while your multiple resurrections were reborn repeatedly but I quickly started killing your soul piece by piece..."**

**"In desparation your resurrections commited mass suicide and pool their soul into one being... A child..."**

**"This child had all your old tricks: the ability to manipulate people to show off glamour to make themselves godly and access to Chakra itself... I wouldnt have minded that but yoy had to go and regain your memories of your first life!"**

**"everytime you tried to guide humanity, I was the one that tore it all down..."**

**"You see not only did the deceiver ruin your descendants plans, he emplanted a few detrimental things into the genepool as well..."**

**"I festered within their minds dark thoughts: greed, anger, jealousy and ambition... these emotions ensured that humanity may be able to gain semblance of partial unification but would eventually fall apart quite quickly."**

**"Then another was the pariah gene... Anti-psyker abilities ensure that whenever you are close to one you will feel extreme pain."**

**"countless empire and federations you secretly created fell because I hated you and your ego..."**

**"Even humanities so called achievements were me whispering into the ears of unsuspecting few..."**

**"Through this I took pleasure and watched the lands that had once had been the Elemental nations destroyed many times over, Konoha rebuilt into Hiroshima destroyed by a nuclear bomb, Suna rebuilt into Baghdad bombed for countless decades by various world powers, Kumo rebuilt into Moscow first destroyed by the golden horde of the mongols then by Germany years later, Iwa consisting of what was the united states destroyed outright during the Age of strife by the men of Iron Kiri rebuilt into London nuked into a wasteland also during the age of strife."**

**"You ended calling yourself the emperor of mankind..."**

**"Its just like you to have such an ego trip as to call yourself emperor..."**

**"What are you now oh emperor... From what knowledge I've gleamed from my children..."**

**"You are nothing but a corpse upon a golden throne eternally in torment... Ripped apart repeatedly by the warp itself... Driven to lunacy..."**

**"A s**

**"... Serves you right backstabbing scum..."**

**"Do you still fear the dark?"**

**"It was the dark that made you get off your ass to do anything at all..."**

**"You feared that the darkness will engulf the galaxy...You started the great crusade to drive away the darkness..."**

**"Hehehe but you are totally right..."**

**"If only your beloved son Horus hadnt shishkebab your ass with his power claw... It was entertaining how you wept as you duelled with Horus..."**

**"You know how the chaos god came to be... I created them from the emotions of humanity and the eldar... Yet they had both good and bad traits as well..."**

**"well mostly bad traits... Still it was fun shaping them all... From raw emotions itself"**

**"But at the very core of their beings were a piece of myself..."**

**"Khorne: the embodiment of my eternal anger... And my shattered honour..."**

**"Nurgle: The embodiment of my wish to make everything you birth DIE!... And my twisted paternal love..."**

**Slaanesh: The embodiment of my sexual frustration... And my need for continued perfection..."**

**"Last but not least my favourite Chaos god Tzeentch... Younger sibling to his brothers the deceiver and the eldar god Cegorach... How are they siblings?"**

**"Well you see after the war in heaven there wasnt much to do... Many of the younger races werent phsykically strong enough to affect the warp to allow me to shape them into new warp beings... The deceiver had come to me in my home in the warp the well of eternity and asked my to create siblings for him... Not like the C'tan he asked me for a sibling that was as sneaky as he was so I based Cegorach on my prankster side..."**

**"For a time these two siblings played their games of chance and strategy near the well of eternity... Until I sense a few familiar presences in the warp... Those whores of yours and your strongest followers had been willed into godhood by the eldar..."**

**"Sakura Haruno became the goddess Isha..."**

**"Shion became Lileath."**

**"Ino Yamanaka became Morag-Hai.."**

**"Kiba Inuzuka became Kurnous..."**

**"Choji Akimichi became Vaul..."**

**"Even an eldar embodiment of you was created Khaine the god of murder, Also known as the bloody handed god... What... An appropriate title..."**

**"Many more others too bur Ive long since forgotten all their names... because in your own words the dead neednt have to be remembered..."**

**"The so called Eldar gods heaven was insultingly enough based on the layout of Konoha itself... Albeit a little more... elfy."**

**"I sent Cegorach to join this pantheon and to spy on them..."**

**"Some of them I chose to leave alone but one I chose to mess with was Morai Heg... She has a special place, so I whispered in her ear and told her to gain more knowledge that Khaine was to cut off her hand so that she may drink from it... Unknown to her I sent my essence throught that wound and infected her..."**

**"I also sent Cegorach to make lileath to dream a prophetic dream that it was the eldar that would kill Khaine... This led to the sealing of the boundaries of the material and the warp further removing sll of your presence from the material realm..." **

**"For a time I turned my attention back to humanitu who had already entered their middle ages where strategy and scheming was all the leaders of that era's forti..."**

**"From these scheming and strategy I created another of my sons the everchanging Tzeentch... He was the youngest of my three schemers."**

**"I ordered Cegorach to cause the downfall of the eldar by giving me the raw emotions that I would use to create the being known as Slaanesh..."**

**"I had the deceiver plant the seeds for humanities fall alongside the eldar by giving humanity the idea to create the MEN OF IRON... Didnt you see the resemblance between them and the Necrons?"**

**"eventually I decided that both humanity had reach the point of no return..."**

**"Humanity fell first... Remnants of the DNA of the old ones within humanities Genepool enabled me to do the same thing I did during the war in heaven... By causing another byproduct of the warp to burst out to overrun humanity... The daemons."**

**"Cegorach worked within the Eldar empire creating pleasure cults that eventually caused the fall of the eldar and the rise of Slaanesh..."**

**"I laughed as the eldar gods were eaten by the newly birthed Slaanesh... I laughed even harder when Nurgle took Isha back to his realm to be used as a test subject for his diseases..."**

**"At the final moment when all the eldar gods had been killed Khaine met to challenge Slaanesh... Too bad Cegorach made him trip... Like a repeat of history Khaine was shattered And Cegorach retreated with one final companion the goddess Lileath..."**

**"She was the equivalant of Shion and I knew that she remembered her past deeds..."**

**"Cegorach brought her to me to the well of eternity standing by cackling was Tzeentch... But her punishment... was justified..."**

**"Shion/Lileath shortly after was thrown screaming into the well where she met the soul of her could have been daughter..."**

**"What happened between the two of them... Well no man shall ever know... Only that the horrors she suffer before she died would traumatize even me..."**

**"Do you know my daughter's name...?"**

**"My daughter's name was... Malal The god/Goddess of malice..."**

**"They tempted your sons the so called Primarchs..."**

**"Two you killed due to not meeting your expectations..."**

**"eight turned chaos..."**

**"Ten remain loyal most are dead... Hehehe very dead..."**

**"Even now the last remaining loyal space marines prepare for mt coming arrival..."**

**"Do you hear them old friend...?"**

**"My newest born children... The Tyranids... A refinement of the enslavers..."**

**"They are hungry... Old friend..."**

**"They remain hungry... Even after feasting upon the rest of your so called imperium of man they remain hungry..."**

**"Even as they feasted upon the last Ork and Eldar corpse they remain hungry..." **

**"My final bounty is your last homeworlds each life will be turnes into nothing more but biomass."**

**"The necrons are gone... I had freed my children from their control and they have returned to me... To make me whole again and I completely destroyed their race..."**

**"I live once again... IN! THE! FLESH!"**

**"My children the deceiver, Cegorach, Tzeentch and Malal are scouring the last remains of your peoples from the galaxy..."**

**"The only ones we shall spare are those of the Tau empire and some of their client races other then the Gue'vasa... the rest will be spared..."**

**"Do you even remember who you were...?"**

**"Probably not..."**

**"I will... Refresh your memory."**

**"Sasuke Uchiha... Traitor, Hokage, Backstabber, emperor..."**

**"But how about me? Do you still remember the man you stabbed in the back to gain your victory?"**

**"I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI THE LAST JINCHURIKI FATHER OF THE C'TAN! THE BLACK SKY GOD! AND HIVEMIND OF THE TYRANID SWARM!"**

**"NOW! NOW! I WILL FINALLY FEAST UPON YOUR ESSENCE ITSELF! FOR COUNTLESS EONS I HAVE PLANNED AND PREPARED FEAR ME NOW SASUKE UCHIHA CAUSE MY FINAL RETRIBUTION IS AT HAND!"**

**"I TOLD YOU WHILE I WAS BLEEDING TO DEATH THAT NOTHING WILL STAND IN THE WAY OF MY VENGEANCE!"**

**"I WILL TEAR DOWN EVERY EDIFICE EVERY STONE UNTIL THERE IS NOTHING LEFT BUT DUST!"**

**"I WILL PICK APART YOU IMPERIAL PALACE! I WILL MAKE IT CRUMBLE AROUND YOU!"**

**"I hope you can still see me Sasuke... When I finally kill you..."**

**"Then you will remember... Never betray an Uzumaki..."**

**"I am close now... I am at your doorstep... Terra your last hiding place will fall I will take great pleasure at shoving my bone sword through your dusty gut!"**

**"I will use you to allow me to go back... Of course it will weaken me but... With the knowledge of the future I will gain victory over you..."**

Removing his hand away Naruto opened his eyes just as the first Myceptic spores made landfall upon Terra, turning away Naruto walked followed loyally by his bodyguard of Swarmlords, laughing as each swarmlord roared in response.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ok then this one shot is suprisingly good... Anyone that wants to base any story on this one shot just put it on the reviews Ok... Well back to writing Imperial peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Shortly after the conclusion of the fourth shinobi world war

location: Valley of the end

The final defeat of Kaguya should have been the end of the war instead another battle heralded the beginning of an eon long war.

In another more naive kinder reality these two would have remained friends their children become a complete Genin team, but this wasnt meant to be.

*SHINK*

Naruto had won Sasuke lay injured clutching where his left arm should have been, destroyed by a youkai infused Rasengan.

Naruto watched with pity as the young Uchiha avenger tried fruitlessly to get back up only to repeated fall before Naruto turned away breathing an exhausted sigh.

"Thats enough Sasuke its over, you've lost just lay there so that a medic can help you..."

Naruto should have finished it then and there instead, Naruto relaxed and let himself go, if he had been concentrating, he would have heard the faint sound of lightning behind him.

At the last second Naruto turned around and found himself face to face with a Raikiri infused hand, Naruto activated his chakra cloak and for a moment it held up to the strike until Naruto felt a sudden drain in his chakra and saw the image of the frowning sage before flashing back to reality the moment his cloak weakened as he felt the blade slide into his chest just below the heart, ripping and shredding organs while systematically cooking the insides.

For a moment they both remained in that pose the surprised golden warrior and the one armed executioner, before Sasuke looked up and smirked with his sharingan and rinnegan eyes.

"No dobe now its over."

With almost gleeful motion Sasuke ripped out his arm out of Naruto's chest as Naruto fell backwards with a dull thud.

Naruto coughed up a glob of blood as his body attempted to heal itself but to no avail as his seemingly endless chakra had suddenly vanished the instant Sasuke struck.

Sasuke to add more insult to injury positioned his foot just above Naruto's chest before a wicked grin appeared on his face.

*STOMP* Sasuke's foot came down causing another flood of blood erupting from Naruto's chest and mouth as Sasuke ranted "Did you honestly think that I would lose to you LOSER?! Huh! I'm the child of prophecy not you!" *STOMP*

*STOMP* "ACK!"

For a full minute Sasuke continued the abuse until finally smirking and kneeling down as he had a cocky grin on his face he whispered "I'm gonna have to revive my clan Naruto know that in death that I will fuck every girl you've ever known until they can produce me a child, I will take everything from you, everything including the sage's gift."

"Ningendo: Kyūkon no Jutsu!" a ghostly form came out of Naruto's body, as with the last ounce of his strength Naruto fought back, for a moment the struggle continued an orb of black chakra had already been absorbed before Susake drew back as Naruto's soul returned to his body.

Sasuke turned into a scowl as Susanoo appeared around him as he growled "FINE THE YOU WANT TO STAY IN THAT BODY THEN YOU CAN BURN IN THAT BODY AMATERASU!"

The fires instantly covered Naruto as his body burned to ashes he had enough strength left to seem the devious grin of his enemy and with his last breath screamed "SASUKKKKKE!"

Sasuke momentarily watched the flames his smirk never leaving as he waited patiently to ensure that nothing of Naruto's body remained not even ash, chuckling he left he needed to rebuild his clan and he knew a few powerful women in the shinobi camp who can help him get started this very night.

Unfortunately this wasnt the end for at the moment of his death Naruto's soul had shattered scattering in several directions, these smaller shards in the later years during the early days of Naruto's gestation would become the planet killing C'tan of legend, the main piece with Naruto mind and memories flew towards the very centre of the galaxy.

The well of eternity, here this shard was buffeted by the changing currents like a small boat caught in the storm, threatening to capsize at any minute, but using the souls sheer willpower it settle right in the middle, where the currents were gentle and peaceful here the shard rested dreaming.

Another shard ended up in the possession of Sasuke Uchiha himself, unfortunately the piece he had taken was Naruto's most darkest part of his soul a being of rage known many eons later as Khorne, who being first hand witness to sasuke's depravity and hedonistic lifestyle had come to hate, anything associated with hedonism of any kind, also with its infuence it also not on purpose assisted in creating the bloody handed god Khaine of eldar mythology.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The centre of the well of eternity with the main Naruto soul shard

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Naruto had died he had swore that he would get his revenge, his hatred boiling over when he gloated about what he planned to do in the future, through force of will he ripped himself from his body the effort shattering his soul asunder, this particular soul shard was conscious and aware and as it rode the currents it caught glimpses of the shinobi world beyond.

Alas these were not dreams but nightmares getting worst and worst getting more vivid until finally it seemed that he was right there witnessing what was happening, the growing rage building assisting in rebuilding his body to some semblance of shape.

The early stages Naruto's soul shard took the shape of a tesseract with the hardened shell providing It with protection form the effects of the well of eternity, but inevitably a change began to occur, the tesseract began to crack and the soul shard within began to crack as each dream should his enemy taking or enjoying his ill gotten victory

"Hahaha your nice and wet now huh?" ***crack***

"more more more!" ***crack***

"Now try my ass this time!" ***crack***

"You will become part of my harem my concubines..." ***crack***

"I am the successor of the sage of six paths!" ***crack***

"For your efforts in the war Sasuke Uchiha, successor of the six paths is hereby presented the Namikaze compound and all properties within." ***crack***

"Hmm perhaps theres a way to revive the demons mother, that would be fun aint it dobe I'm gonna impregnate you mother ***Crack***

This and more occured more and more cracks appeared until finally a final vision occured which finally broke the cocoon of the tesseract.

Castle residence of Priestess Shion Oni No Kuni

"Lady Shion I offer you the chance to produce a much stronger heir to the guardianship of the demon Mouryuu, I will give you my seed to assist you in this."

Shion looked down on her first child a frail pale blonde baby that coughed and wept incessantly born weak it was believed that she child would die within a few months of her birth, yet the child persisted, like her father this child lived on, fighting to stay alive even when the odds of the child's reaching adulthood were slim at best.

scowling Shion turned away in disgust the child's father had been declared a demon in human flesh, made a even much lesser successor at the fact was known, after that day she grew to hate the child and had hope someone would come and relieve her of the burden of bearing a half demon child, and as a reward would have her body to produce a much stronger heir, the man who sat with a handsome smile and radiated light was a perfect candidate for being the father of her child... Her true child.

With an impassive looked Shion replied "I agree you would make for a fine father for the next priestess, but I have one condition."

"And what would that be Shion-san?"

"This child that sits within this cradle was born from the seed of the demon Naruto Uzumaki,it is weak when it was born and the few physicians that have treated the child have declared that the child will not live to see her seventh birthday, thus it leads me into a predicament as I can only bear and raise one child at a time unless the child is kill or dies naturally, unfortunately there are still certain protocols and guidelines that forces me to allow the child to live for example if I killed her I would forever be tainted with the title of kin slayer if I were to kill her myself no matter the circumstances of her conception."

Sasuke smirking asked "So how do you wish for this demon spawn to die then."

Shion returned the smirk and replied "Do the same as other demon spawns, it must be burnt to ashes then and only then can I hope to conceive a stronger child and I have heard about your family's legendary black flames consecrated by the sun goddess herself Amaterasu... I wish for you to burn it to ashes."

"hmm in exchange I wont be just the father of your child, I also wish to have you as one of my wives as well, isnt that a fair exchange for freeing you of such a shameful burden?"

"If you do so it must be done tonight and on this night you shall have me..."

Without answering Sasuke stood up and stood over the crib and looked down upon the sickly child the lay within as he thought 'Hah! Even your only legacy is a sickly little child, with this childs removal I will totally end your bloodline... Other than your slut of a mother."

Roughly grabbing the crib jolting the child Sasuke walked with a smile to a middle of a courtyard as he threw down the crib down the child fell and began to wail for its uncaring mother.

With a evil grin as Sasuke's eyes changed into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan Whispered "ameterasu..."

The child wailed as its soft weak body even as its mother began to undress ready to sire another child the child wailed.

It waild so loudly that the animals within the forest howled with it and the birds screeched in panic and fear.

It's wails caused the night sky to dim as the moon was suddenly engulf in shadow.

For within this night the wailing of a burning child would awaken its sleeping father..

The well of eternity shook as the childs wail penetrated deep within to the center to her father.

The tesseract already crack and leaking black substance began to break apart as the pieces drifted away a black form floated the shape of two arms and a head appeared and the legs and a great black cowl obscured the head as two eyes opened.

On this night on this hour, Naruto Uzumaki awoke to the wails of his dying child.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**!"

Naruto subconsciously flew his black streaks darken the well behind him as he sped toward his child, the rage and frustration festered as his eyes glowed in rage, planets and stars died instantly engulfed by his rage as those worlds and the unfortunate inhabitants died unknowingly their very souls and physical bodies disintegrated into nothingness.

As Naruto approach the planet that had caused him so much suffering he desperately searched for his child chakra signature as its wails were becoming fainter and fainter, finally after what seemed like an eternity Naruto found where thw wails came from and softly landed upon the same courtyard as he quietly approached the ash pile that had once had been a crib and a child still burning with the a cursed black flames, but as he approach the flames as if in fear at his approach sputtered and died leaving only ashes.

Naruto despair numbing him as he knelt down and with blackened tears grabbed a handful of ashes in each hand and roared "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

To the human earsthey couldnt hear a thing but to animals they witnessed the living embodiment of the END itself and all the animals could do was cower in fear as a primordial god wept.

Naruto would have kept screaming there wasnt a soft finger size light to life on top of the pile of ashes, prompting Naruto to stop as he held the light in his arms like a father cradling his newborn child.

for the light a faint glow of a baby's face was all there was that could be seen so weak was it that it seemed like a faint distant star to her own fathers darkness.

Naruto knew of only one place where his child's soul could live on glancing towards the sound of his enemy and his partner Naruto merely closed his eyes as his form was sucked into a vortex to return to the well of eternity.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later that same night

a dark unseen shadow crept across the land within Oni No Kuni the the shadows with Shions room lengthened engulfing the room in total shadow as Sasuke and Shion lay tired from attempting to concieve a new priestess did not see thw form of an armoured shadow looming over them as if to judge them.

The sheets were strewn aside revealing thw naked forms of the two occupants naked, raising a clawed hand just above the belly near where the uterus was droplets of darkness dripped as Naruto whispered.

"**This womb is unworthy of bearing a child, your priestess bloodline will end tonight."**

**"May it be barren never to concieve never to succeed this child will be the last and I will deform it and destroy it."**

**"as you have destroyed my child I will destroy you."**

**"but it will it will not die until you become the one who draws the fatal strike and your hands covered in blood of your own deformed child."**

**"The sins of the father and parent shall be visited upon the heads of their children."**

As it spoke the darkness seeped into the skin infecting the now fertilised egg that lay within the womb.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

UCHIHA CLAN COMPOUND FORMERLY THE NAMIKAZE COMPOUND

Sasukes first born children slept in their cribs each one with their mother and father's feature sleeping soundly once again the darkness spread as a figure stood in the middle of the room.

Naruto looked around with a grimace, so many little Uchiha bastards all sired by that man, it took all the will power that he had to not just start killing everything within the room.

No because what Naruto would do would be far more amusing walking to the nearest crib Naruto peered down upon a black haired boy the son of Sasuke and Hinata: Chidori

and the crib right next to his lay his sister Sarada daughter of Sasuke and Sakura and in another lay a sandy brown haired child Izuka son of Sasuke and Shizune.

as he walked around on and on the children slept soundly, Naruto had counted at least a hundred children all to different mothers.

But one child made him stop for restinf within the final crib lay a Uchiha with slightly darker then red hair which caused Naruto's claws to click in agitation laying within was Beniyuki a child born of rape between his forcefully revived mother and Sasuke Uchiha.

Then he saw images of his mother being by various women some he claerly recognised other he didnt, then from the darkness Sasuke emerged naked as a blonde clearly Temari kneeled down and sucked him off until he approach his struggling mother, Naruto snarled and the darkness deepened as heard his mother's screams and the malicious laughter of Sasuke and the women that had become his whores.

Poor Gaara to have a whore of a sister

Naruto didnt think twice focussing his full attention on the crib, Naruto literally blinked the crib and his half brother out of existance.

Naruto smirked as he mused "That child was a child of rape on my mother of all people, you little bastard will be the first, my first experiment in shaping flesh, when I am done here I will take her with me and when the time is right I will return her to physical form.

Looking up to the shadows covering the roof dripped down a droplet each for each child as Naruto chanted.

"**You children will not die tonight."**

**"But you will die... Eventually."**

**"Nothing can stop it your prayers and hopes will be nothing in the end."**

**"When you die one by one your souls will be taken by me."**

**"You shall take no comfort in the final oblivion."**

**"Enjoy your lives for when you die you will be my retribution in the afterlife."**

Naruto finished with his chanted began to sink into the floor as the darkness receded, the room returned to normal once again albeit missing one crib and a child.

Exploring the hallways were simple occasionaly Naruto would pass Sasuke's harem in states of various undress before coming to a central room where most of his harem awaited Naruto hid in the shadows as he listened to Ino and Sakura talk.

"Hey Ino the demon's mother is trying to get out again cant she be like the rest of us and be satisfied by Sasuke-kun's cock I mean he's the SUCCESSOR of the Sage of Six Paths! Heck she should be proud to bear his children."

"I know did you see the look on her face when we forced her down and as Sasuke-kun raped her it was so hot."

"Where is she now?"

"In Sasuke-kun's room she needed to be tied down or else she would have escaped again."

It was at this moment a Naked Hinata enter the room as she entered Ino and Sakura greeted their harem sister who returned the greeting. "Hinata-chan where have you been?"

Hinata shrugged and replied "Sasuke-kun ordered me to be the one that must dicipline the demon's mother, she even tried to bite me the bitch."

Crossing her arms Sakura asked excitedly "So how did you discipline her?"

"I hit her a few times with Jyuken strikes to the face and legs to keep he too injured to escape again to be honest with you two I particularly enjoyed it, her screams were... Orgasmic."

Ino butted in "Hinata-chan I'm actually surprised that you became one of Sasuke-kuna first wives, how did he charm you?"

This questioned made Naruto focus his unseen gaze towards the dark haired woman as she answered "Well... To be honest with you it didnt take too much effort, I thought I loved the demon, but then I thought about for a little while and I believe the demon had charmed me into feeling sympathy for it then infatuation, the same day I came back Sasuke-kun entered my tent... He was so handsome, before when the demon was alive I didnt notice how handsome he was until then, it must have been the demon clouding my judgement, then, then he took of my uniform... Ahhh... He was my first."

The continued to talked as Naruto snarled 'Me charm, hah now thats a fucking laugh I just fucking didnt notice her either, a shallow bitch all lf them, when the time comes I will take great pleasure in torturing them!"

Naruto hearing enough faded into the shadows as he enter his parents former bedroom.

There tied to the bedpost was his mother naked but alert, her face was seemingly beaten as a visible black eye could be seen along with bruises on her chest and legs clearly showed that she was being beaten on a regular basis.

Naruto slowly approached her, but his approach was sense as Kushina looked up at the black being in the room as she attempted pitifully crawl away before Naruto whispered "Wait! Kaa-san."

Kushina still not recognising Naruto cowered in the corner as Naruto slowly removed the cowl to reveal his human face, causing Kushina to widen her eyes and to raise her hand in fear as she wept "Please! Please! Isnt it enough that I had to bear that bastard's childnow someone is tormenting me with my sons face can you BASTARDS LEAVE ME ALONE."

Naruto stopped and feeling her hopelessness bent down as he held his mother who attempted to struggle to free herself as Naruto held her he pleaded "Calm, Kaa-san it is me please stop this struggling please!"

"NO MY SON IS DEAD, MURDERED!"

"No it is me, so please calm down for just a moment please."

Kushina stopped her struggling as she began to whimper and sob all Naruto could do was hold her close as he had to reluctantly pull her off him.

Kushina looked down and sobbed "Please stay away from me, I'm tainted by that bastard's cock, don't look at me I'm nothing but a whore, and Uchiha whore..."

Naruto put his hand under her bruised chin and made her look at him in the eyes before he spoke "Mother you are not a whore, a whore would have enjoyed the things done to them but you did not, you are still the mother I knew and loved and I be damned to hear you say your a whore again I swear I would have to just forego any planning and murder the whole world for treating you like this!"

Naruto moved his hand to clasp his mother's hand as he continued"Now come take my hand and you will be safe, no Rinne Tensei technique will being you back to be tortured and raped never more just please trust me..."

Kushina at first hesitated for am moment before clasping Her sons hand as her physical form turned into a pile of ash.

Kushina's soul floated for a moment before Naruto grabbed it and held it close before fading away to return to the well of eternity where it was safe.

**AND END... TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N: this is the beginning Naruto is already a god if not higher, Sasuke is pissing Naruto off. **

**A reader posted a review about Hinata about how she love Naruto, and become Ynnead, but ding ding ding She aint she dies same as all the rest eaten up by Slaanesh, its a foregone conclusion anything I post will end up leading back to the prologue.**

**despite this I brought in Kushina, cause well it once again somewhat justified Naruto being pissed off at Sasuke for raping his mother.**

**The children I describe are canon except that the have names that are reference to their canon selves other then the short lived Beniyuki the kids appear in the Boruto Gaiden except Sasuke is the parent of all of them instead of their canon fathers.**

**And we also got to see Malal as a sickly little baby... being lit on fire... And the reason Naruto and Malal have such a HUGE grudge against Shion that even in the afterlife they still wanna torture her.**


	3. You want pairings huh? Read this

**there isnt likely any paring for Naruto at least until he goes back and start rewriting history, he just saw all his potential partners be turned into a bunch of Uchiha cock sleeves and the mother of his only child wanted to have a baby barbecue, so Naruto is gonna have a huge trust issues, even if Naruto went back in time in the first chapter I can count exactly four women that even comes close to a pairing that I can pair him up with**

**1. Fuu nanabi Jinchuriki: for obvious reasons, they are the same age there personalities are also compatible that is before Naruto became a monster that can end entire civilisations because of a grudge, likely these two met off screen, my only question is where the hell was Fuu when Suiren decided to steal the heroes water where the hell was she?**

**2. Ryuzetzu from blood prison movie: clearly this is one of the few known women to have actually kissed Naruto, meaning that she actually felt something for him at thw least, this is also a pretty iffy pairing as well and tenuous at best.**

**3. Yugito: same reason as above with fuu except she'd be compatible with post time travel naruto as it seem she was really cynical, but they have never met each other at all when both were alive and only met once.**

**4. isaribi: Naruto would feel great sympathy as he had seen first hand her suffering and likely the most likely trust without issues, monsters and demons need to stick together.**

**These four women are the only four on the account of already being deceased by the fourth war and didnt get charmed and seduced by Sasuke thus Naruto might not trust them either as he would at first believe that they could easily seduced.**

**Also this wont be incest either so get your heads out the gutter he saw his mother get raped, Naruto would honour Kushina like a queen but he never do something as disrespectful as touch his mother in such an inappropriate way.**

**Same with Malal little girl is nuts and runs on making Sasuke's descendents daily lives a living hell.**

**Apart from these four, there isnt a known female who hadnt given themselves up to Sasuke, but go ahead tell me other women that could be a distant distant pairing.**


	4. Chapter 4 My will, my strength

**Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or warhammer40k so piss off.**

**A/N also please post reviews The more I get the more faster I'm encouraged to write.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Naruto returned with his precious cargo as he stopped to reassure himself that his mother's soul was safe pulled the orb that was her soul from within his darkness as a faint glow of living energy was emitting from it as Naruto made his way towards where his daughter's soul lay healing absorbing the energies present around it as a faint shape of a baby transparent as it was, was slowly taking shape.

Approaching his daughters close he held it close alongside his mother's soul and whispered "Your both safe... Mother... Daughter I won't let them hurt you ever again..."

Naruto turned his head as he felt an ethereal energy brush against him as he watched his child heal, he brought it up close and looked down lovingly at his only child as he whispered "Young one if only you had lived, you could have been so strong, so heroic a light to guide the world from the shadows into a new dawn."

Naruto abruptly stopped as his eyes darkened with rage as naruto continued bitterly "Instead... Instead... You were murdered by that scum! I swear I will make you so strong that nothing will be able to subjugate you ever again and when the time comes you will stand by my side as we finally take our revenge!"

Naruto moved his darkness as it covered both souls in a protective layer completely protecting the souls from anything that would even come close to endangering either soul.d

Satisfied that they were safe Naruto began to observe the elemental nations to see the result of his actions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke bid fair well to His new bride Shion as he prepared to return to his clan compound smirking as he held a Haraishin Kunai, one of the many treasure he had lay claim to after he took the Namikaze home as his property along with a large library of Jutsu and a vast sum of money kept in secret accounts that were meant to go to the Dobe.

He almost wanted to laugh as he thought 'HA! Dobe I hope your seeing all of this I have your home, your legacy your women your whore of a mother and very soon I will take full ownership of your homeland!'

His thoughts were stopped as a angry voice erupted from this mind echoing around him "No no you won't... Fool"

Ignoring the voice Sasuke returned back to Konoha to be welcomed by his hundred wives, every single of them charmed by his face and his strength they were now his, every last one of them body and soul.

Waving away the crowd of half naked women who were trying to draw his attention he made his way to the double doors to visit his children in the nursery.

Entering the nursery he walked up and down smiling at the black haired children in the cribs, all his children numbering in a hundred children, Sasuke made his way to his youngest child Beniyuki, brought into this world by the Dobe's whore of a mother.

He abruptly stopped and rushed toward where his youngest child should have been, yet as he stared wide eyed and perplexed at the empty spot between Kurodai(Shikadai) his son with Temari and Inochai(Inojin) his daughter with Ino.

Suddenly Sasuke's blood ran cold as he began to search the whole room for signs of forced entry, after a minute of frantic investigation Sasuke ran to the door and shouted "SAKURA! HINATA!"

The pinkette and the bluenette rushed towards the door towards a angry looking Sasuke as he demanded "Who was the last person in the nursery last night?"

Sakura and Hinata looked at each other confused before Sakura answered "Umm Sasuke-koi me and Hinata-chan were the last two to enter the nursery, we were the ones that locked the door too made sure to activate the security seals as well... Why?"

Sasuke answered by frantically pointed to the empty spot where a crib should have been and hissed "BECAUSE MY YOUNGEST SON IS MISSING! BENIYUKI IS GONE!"

Sakura moved her hands in front of her attempting to placate her husband said "Now calm down Sasuke-koi there has to be an explanation about where Beniyuki went."

Hinata coughed and spoke up "Perhaps the demon's mother knows what happened?"

Turning and running up to Hinata he shook her violently "Where is she? She was your responsibility, where did you leave that whore?!"

Hinata for her part remained calm and shrugged and replied "Same place where you told me to leave her in the master bedroom chained to a bedpost paralyzed."

Sasuke threw Hinata to the floor and rushed towards the locked bedroom kicking the door down as he went as he rushed into the bedroom with wide panicked eyes as he searched for the whore rushing towards the bed and checking the bedpost he found the chain missing its prisoner.

The voice in his head laughed at Sasuke's panic "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Suddenly Sasuke stopped and stared at the pile of ashes as he deduced what had occured his normally handsome face turned into a snarl as he growled "THAT BITCH DOES SHE THINK DEATH COULD KEEP HER AWAY FROM ME?!"

At his growl his wives rushed into the room and found the enraged Sasuke who turned towards the women with his evolved Rinnegan eyes and ordered "One of you get me a fire poker from the supply room... Now!"

One of his foreign wives Samui ran off to get the aforementioned item as Sasuke continued to build up the necessary amount of chakra to perform the coming Jutsu.

Samui returned with the fire poker as Sasuke had finally finished building up his power as he nodded in appreciation at Samui

Just as Sasuke was about to activate his jutsu the voice in his head spoke once again just as Sasuke moved his hands towards the pile of ashes which were once Kushina Uzumaki "I wouldnt do that if I were you..."

"Gedo..."

"No really don't you have no idea whats coming and your seriously gonna regret this.."

"Rinne Tensei No Jutsu!"

"Huu dumb ass... Here it comes..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Within the well of eternity at the same time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto at first started his viewing session pissed off as he watched Sasuke gloat over stealing all of his inheritance, but this quickly changed to malicious laughter as he saw the stoic Uchiha run around like a headless chicken searching for his child Naruto himself darkly laughed to himself "Hahaha that was great keep searching ohh mighty Uchiha you aint finding that little shit any time soon!"

But these short session of laughter gave way to another situation as Sasuke rushed towards his master bedroom in his search for his long gone child, he had gone off searching for his mother in an attempt to interrogate her only to find a pile of ashes where his mother should have been.

Naruto widened his eyes as He recognised the coming Jutsu and its purpose causing him to roar in rage as he readied himself to defend his mother's soul.

Just as Sasuke finished speaking the last words of that cursed reincarnation Jutsu Naruto rushed towards where his mother's soul was healing as a portal opened and two sickly ghostly hands was reaching out towards Kushina's soul orb despite Naruto's protective darkness beating the hands back, Naruto rushed in and came between the two hands and his mother soul as he drove the hands back while shouting in anger "NO! I PROMISED HER THAT SHE WOULD BE SAFE HERE! I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HERE AWAY TO BE TORTURED AND DEFILED AGAIN! NEVER!"

As Naruto fought on a masked face began to emerge from the portal causing Naruto widen his eyes at the being that was glaring at him in anger, The Shinigami was directly assisting Sasuke before Naruto could think any further it coldly spoke "**_You that soul is my property, it is not your's to have primordial return it NOW!"_**

Instead of responding immediately Naruto swung his clawed arm and aimed at the Shinigami's face and in surprise Naruto managed to cause the Shinigami to snap its head to the side from the sheer force of Naruto's attack.

Naruto glowered as the Shinigami slowly turned its head back and showed the actual result of his attack the mask was cracked into two pieces seemingly held onto the face by an unseen force.

The Shinigami came eye to eye with Naruto before a hiss escaped its lips as it spoke once again **_"YOU! Your meant to be dead your soul shattered never to return! Ha! It seems I need to be the one who must kill you a second time a pity the heir to the six paths hadnt fully succeeded."_**

With that the portal widened as the Shinigami's hands caused the portal to widen until it was finally able to move its entire body and emerge in all its ghastly glory to stand against Naruto who stood Determined to defend his mother from harm.

The Shinigami stared at Naruto until it suddenly sighed and spoke in an annoyed voice "**_Why do you continue to fight Uzumaki? Your fate was decided at the moment of your death by unanimous vote by all the Kami, but yet your here alive in a way and growing ever more stronger..."_**

Naruto snarled and angrily retorted "THE KAMI?! DECIDED MY FATE! BAH! THATS RICH! NO WONDER I ENDED UP HERE! BECAUSE I REFUSED TO DIE!"

As if to smirk the Shinigami amused replied "**_Yes that must be it, your sheer willpower could be greater than any known god no you've become worst than a god you've become a primordial, a living embodiment of reality itself just give me the soul and I will leave, simple as that."_**

If the Shinigami's words had any effect it wasnt observable as Naruto stoicly replied "Not another step forward Shinigami, or I swear I will find a way to kill you eternally."

Slowly the Shinigami moved forward its Tanto in its hand as it took a step forward as it taunted Naruto

"**_You are a abomination._**" *Step*

"**_a freak of nature."_** *step*

"**_In this galaxy, in this reality there can only be one Primordial present at any given time."_** *Step*

"**_you are not meant to exist if you live through this encounter you will have to fight and kill every single Kami including the true primordial Kami-sama himself are you prepared to take on all of us?" _***Step*

naruto snarled and angrily retorted "YES! I HAVE NEVER BEEN GIVEN ANYTHING WITHOUT FIGHTING FOR IT! YOU BASTARDS HAVE CAUSE ME NOTHING BUT PAIN AND SUFFERING! AND NOW! I HAVE THE POWER TO PROTECT THE ONES I LOVE YOU ATTEMPT TO TAKE THEM AWAY!."

"**_Then prepare to die a second death Uzumaki..."_** The shinigami swung its tanto as a slicing arc of energy exploded from the blade rushing towards Naruto.

*Shink*Naruto responded by forming a shield of darkness which absorbed the impact.

Naruto lowered the darkness as Naruto looked up to see the looming body of the best Shinigami, who swung his prayer beads

*Boom!* forcing Naruto to back away or be crushed by the impact of the heavy beads.

The Shinigami landed lightly and looked towards Naruto and smirked behind its mask "Is that it boy is this your so called will? Pathetic!"

Naruto remained quiet before dashing off and charging catching the Shinigami off guard mid gloating Naruto's claws struck the Shinigami's tanto causing the so called blade of death itself to crack as Naruto widened his eyes and continued to pump more power to his claws

*Crack! Snap!* the battle of supremacy ended with the blade shattering into shards as Naruto and the shinigami leapt back.

The Shinigami grabbed his sword arm and grimaced shards of the blade had been imbedded into its hand embued by Naruto's primordial power it had penetrated his immortal flesh and had caused it to start bleeding, a new experience for a being that was the very embodiment of death itself.

Naruto smirked at the grimacing immortal in front of him deciding to taunt him right back "Whats this then the great and all powerful Shinigami is bleeding? How does it feel? To feel the same thing that mortals do?"

Growling the Shinigami retorted "**_Silence! If it weren't for me you would have died when you were only a few minutes old!"_**

Naruto glared and spat out spittle and replied "Considering how my life turned out perhaps you should have killed me then? Its too late for that now! I'm here now, this time, I will control my own future not you bastards!"

Naruto placed his for into an attacking position and prepared to fight back "It ends here! One final attack will decide fate!"

The Shinigami didnt reply instead it hefted its prayer beads above its shoulder "**_yes! I will wipe my shame in one strike!"_**

The final strike the deciding attack in a duel Naruto and the Shinigami charged Naruto with his clawed hands outstretched forward and the Shinigami about to slam the young primordial into the ground.

*Shink* Naruto and the Shinigami passed one another as both stood in their final stances, Naruto fell to one knee gasping.

The Shinigami smirked until he felt a wetness under his robes slowly moving his his arm towards the wetness, he touched and for the first and last time in its life the Shinigami came face to face with his own blood as he looked down and saw a thin length wise cut where blood began to leak, the Shinigami did the only thing it could at that moment he gasped and fell face forward as a crimson pool formed around him.

Naruto did not come out of the final comfrontation unscathed either due to having to willing get in the way of the prayer beads Naruto's arm was smashed in as Naruto held it as he grimaced.

After a moment of trying to collect himself Naruto stood back and turned to look towards his fallen opponent as wisps of energy were seeping off the body, Naruto watched as the energy converged in multiple streams of energy as it merged with Naruto he felt stronger even stronger then when he first awoke within the well.

The onrush of new energy caused Naruto to drop to his knees as his body adapted to the new energy, Naruto looked up and once again saw the ghostly arms inching closer to his mother's soul orb before a single arm managed to grasp the soul as it slowly began to draw the soul into the portal.

In an instant Naruto had seemingly leapt and managed to grasp both of the arms as Naruto roared "NO!"

The energy released by Naruto sent a shockwave that caused the hands to disintegrate and let go of Kushina's soul and an unintentional effect was that Naruto's voice was carried towards a impatient Sasuke twiddling a fire poker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the Uchiha compound

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke waited as he expected an a revived Kushina Uzumaki to rape, instead of a body returning an explosion of unknown energy burst from the pile of ashes throwing back Sasuke and his wives.

The voice was clearly heard by everyone within a ten kilometre radius a single shout of rejection that denied Sasuke his wish for a revived sex toy.

The word "**_NO_**!"

It also was powerful enough that the roof reinforced by legendary Uzumaki seals were ripped to pieces like sticks in the wind.

The first to regain consciousness was Sasuke as behind him his wives were also regaining consciousness behind him as he wondered what had happened, Sasuke's musings were abruptly cut short as a sudden cry behind him caught his attention as he turned groggily.

The sight that he came face to face with with caused him to cover his mouth as he gasped.

impaled on one of the support beams lay Hinata Uchiha, her body had landed on the sharp end of the support beam backwards, her organs were hanging as her body had slid further down the beam just stopping close to about 1/3 of the way down covering it in gore as blood flowed down in streams down the rest of the support beam.

The women started to weep as Sasuke blindly stumbled and grabbed a broken box to sit on as he stared at the corpse of his first wife alongside Sakura who he took on the same night.

Another scream attracted his attention as he stared at the corpse of one Sakura Haruno her throat had been impaled to a still standing part of the wall by the fireplace poker which jutted out of her bloodied throat Sasuke stood up as he thought he saw her move as he came close he could see Sakura was clearly concious as she looked pleadingly towards Sasuke as she attempted to open her mouth Sakura coughed up blood as she tried to scream as an unseen injury emerged as her struggle caused her head to break off from her body as the body dropped while the head remained on the wall of still impaled to the wall as surprised dead eyes stared at Sasuke.

Seeing his first two wives in such a fashion caused Sasuke to grabbed his head and topple to the floor and scream "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Although some would say Sakura and Hinata's deaths were unfortunate circumstances, if one were to observe were both lay the would see the worn out spiral symbols of the ancient Uzumaki clan slowly being covered in blood of the two women.

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**AND END... TO BE CONTINUED**

**A/N Well there you have it Naruto fought the Shinigami for his mother's soul... And won And Naruto gains the power of death it self beginning the countdown oblivion itself.**

**Now naruto is capable of killing people final destination style.**

**next chapter expect to see the awakening of Malal and the war between Naruto and the Kami.**

**Now you know who took away Naruto's ability to fight Sasuke, Naruto's ready to Rage Against the Heavans itself expect to see the deaths of Susanoo and Amaterasu next alongside the rest of the Kami and THE KAMI himself wont survive.**


	5. Chapter 5 and the heavens trembled

**Disclaimer: I dont own warhammer or Naruto... FUCKING DAMMIT!**!

Within the well of eternity shortly after the death of the Shinigami

Naruto sat with his legs crossed with an angry look on his face as he contemplated the information that it was the Kamis that had taken away his chakra and youkai so he wasn't able to defend himself from that Uchiha bastard's Chidori, and just when that information didnt send him into a ragle the memories he had seen enraged him further, Sasuke had been proclaimed the saviour of the world the new sage of six paths by the various monks and Miko priestesses with those same monks and priestesses denouncing him as a demon made flesh.

jThe religious leaders justified declaring Naruto a demon by saying that he being the last Jinchuriki was the cause of the fourth Shinobi world war due to refusing to surrendering himself to the Akatsuki.

'What bullshit... How could I surrender, didnt they know that it would have caused an apocalypse to occur if Kurama was extracted that crazy woman would have came back straight away instead of taking a few days instead... Ungrateful bastards the lot of them... I hope they all burn in hell...'

The Kami...They were part of the cause about how he died, Naruto was certain if he had been alive, he could have at least defended himself against the accusations and proved that he wasnt a demon, but unfortunately Naruto came down with a serious instantaneous disease know as death by fire and thus led people to believe those religious lunatics as truth.

The few who tried to voice that he wasnt a demon were drowned out by those supported Sasuke, quite a few of the last Generation of Kages in fact were his prime supporters, with only the Mizukage Mei terumi supporting Sasuke due being once again being charmed by the Uchiha, but for this these four great leaders suffered.

As Naruto peered into the warp He learned the fates that befell the great Kages he had fought alongside.

Onoki had died from stress via his grand daughter also being seduced caused him to lose a huge amount of influence and he one day went to sleep and never woke up, but Naruto knew the truth, Kurotsuchi had poisoned his evening herbal tea, Onoki's successor and son Kitsuchi had died in an ambush against some missing-nins, thus leaving Kurotsuchi herself as the Nanadaime Tsuchikage.

Ay had been the most vocal alongside his brother that Naruto be honoured as a true Shinobi rather then as a demon and for his beliefs was forced to fight in a massive civil war fighting against both the Lightning Daimyo's armies and half his own Shinobi,during his last stand when he and his last remaining shinobi stood surrounded upon a hill, would fall before an army of of 30,000 Shinobi and samurai led by the lightning daimyo himself but not before killing most of the army leaving only one hundred survivors, his body was riddle with so many weapons that it was said that after killing the lightning daimyo himself that Ay literally DIED STANDING.

For a time Gaara would resist despite losing respect for his elder sister Temari he continued to act as Kazekage assisted by his remaining loyal sibling Kankuro acting as his second in command he would lead for another two more years before his brother was murdered in front of him by Temari and Sasuke Uchiha for refusing to declaring his friend Naruto Uzumaki a demon, Gaara would abandoned Suna to the machinations of the Uchiha and his whores and deciding to fight a one man gurrelilla war using the desert against those who seeked to kill him for their Uchiha-sama soaking the sands in blood once again, Gaara would not fall in battle but to a betrayal, after a whole year of fighting Sasuke challenged Gaara to one on one battle, these two fought for a whole day before Gaara stood triumphant missing his arm to a Raikiri over the down Uchiha, before the final blow was struck Gaara was stabbed in the back by one Matsuri his student and once upon a time lover had fallen to the Uchiha's charmed and had fallen pregnant with another of the Uchiha's growing brood, Gaara's body would be left to rot upon those sands of his homeland before finally his body was finally reclaimed by the sands themselves.

Thus Naruto came upon the final fate of the woman he have grown To love as his own mother, Tsunade being at the epicentre of the growing Uchiha cult had fought to keep Naruto's inheritance from Sasuke's greedy hands this state of politics lasted for one year before she abdicated the Hokage position aftee it was found that even her student and surrogate daughter Shizune Kato had fallen in love with Sasuke and had been persuaded to spy on her in exchange for producing him another child there was no indication that Shizune and Sasuke were even together until Shizune been announced to be pregnant, Tsunade heartbroken left the Konoha pursued by a horde of ANBU and an armed mob of Civilians and cultists, They would find Tsunade drinking her last cup of Sake before performing her own last stand upon the very steps of the Uzumaki mask temple, it was with laughable ease that Tsunade despatched the whole mob pounded many bodies into bloody paste upon the ground, then as if fate turned against her a heavily pregnant Shizune Kato stood against her challenging her to strike her down, Tsunade had hesitated for a moment which allowed Sasuke to strike her down with a well placed Amaterasu fire burning the last of the great Sannin to ashes as the cultist and Shinobis danced around her burning corpse as if it was great bonfire.

These memories sent Naruto into a seething rage until his very power was literally rolling of his body causing the currents around him to go around him as if Naruto bended reality itself, causing a dozen worlds to suddenly die in solar flares or suddenly causing planets to spontaneously explode for no apparent reason, of course Naruto wasnt really paying attention as he was lost in his thoughts to even notice the deaths of a few billion peoples of a dozen primative species.

Naruto stopped his thoughts as he felt a spike of energy behind him causing Naruto to peer back to come face to face with his daughter's orb glowing as the currents surrounding the well of eternity.

Standing up and walking towards the now brightly glowing orb cracks began to form as light shone forth, Naruto smiled as he watched, before finally in a burst of shimmering particles, within the centre a form stood a small white haired child with its head bowed.

"Welcome home musume..."

The child looked up with and looked at Naruto in the face looking at her father with mismatched eyes of silver and black as it whispered "Tou-san..."

Walking towards his child Naruto embraced her for a single moment these two beings that would for eons after would cause such misery and death upon the whole universe as to literally flood it in blood.

"How do you feel musume?"

The light that had shone from her suddenly faded as the girl looked up, her face changed in patches from her smooth healthy skin to burnt dead flesh as it twisted into a snarl "I HATE THEM ALL! I'LL MAKE THEM SUFFER ALL OF THEM!"

Naruto didn't seemed bothered by her rant gently asked "What is the name you were given young one?"

"I never had a name tou-san."

"YOU... Never had a... NAME?!"

Naruto's flashed an angry red as his rage was momentarily released which caused his own daughter to freeze up in fear, but it quickly vanished as so as it came and he looked at his daughter comforting her "Its fine as your father I shall give you a new name... You shall be known as Akui(Malice)..."

The child nodded as a rare small smile showed before nodding slowly "Yes tou-san I finally have a name... Thank you tou-san..."

Naruto merely smiled and nodded as the shadow loomed over father and daughter as Naruto whispered "Yes Sochi rest assured we will make them all suffer... All of them... None shall live..."

With a malicious grin Akui asked excitedly "How shall we begin?"

Naruto returned the grin with equal measure"We are going to the plain of Kami..." Naruto took a moment for his daughter to draw in a breath in growing anticipation before her continued.

"And we shall have a feast fit for your welcoming banquet musume!"

"But first I need to see a certain woman about a few thing that I need to clarify..." Naruto then pointed towards his mother's soul orb and continued "Now while I'm gone please take good care of your Baa-chan for me please?"

Akui's face split into a joyous smile as she wordlessly ran off to sit next to Kushina's soul as it began to glow a warm happy light, actually confirming that his mother was conscious despite not having a body to form into.

Naruto nodded satisfied as he slipped into the shadows to his destination.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the second moon orbiting the shinobi home world

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The second moon the new created prison made for the power maddened woman known as Kaguya Otsusuki, was to distant observers and astronomers a barren rock with now life sustaining potential at all.

For the surface this was true, there was no atmosphere whatsoever to speak of covering it's crater marked surface, but at the very center of this moon was the two beings that had been imprisoned at the very core unable to leave.

Within the very centre was a woman bound in glowing chakra chains that restrained her while the other had a dog chain around his neck unable to move to far from the bound woman.

"... And then I said I'll help you save Rin!" Kaguya sighed in barely contained contempt at the talkative being walking around her as it spoke incessantly about its various adventures on the planet the moon orbited.

Kaguya suddenly stood up as a dark presence entered her should have been impregnable inescapable prison, her eyebrows farrowed as she stared at the figure hidden beyond the darkness.

Kaguya raising her voice challenged the unseen being "Who are you? I demand that you show yourself immediately!"

A cold feeling swept over Kaguya and her artificially created son as a voice condescendingly replied "Oh stop that Kaguya-san... You of all people have no right to demand anything from me..."

Kaguya shivered again as she bit her lip to keep from crying out Kaguya widened her eyes as she stared with her activated Byakugan causing her to gasp, The figure to her Byakugan felt like she was staring at a black hole as it was sucking in all the light around it, despite this, she saw a small glimpse of the figure within the darkness as she realised who it was she caused her to whisper in fear "I know you... Your Ashura's reincarnation... Naruto Uzumaki..."

Kaguya's revalation was answered by a round of a few claps and scoffing quickly changing into another reply "Not anymore I aint... Ohh I am spritually Naruto Uzumaki and yet... I aint..."

Kaguya thought for a moment for a witty reply before retorting "Well if you are, then why are you here? Aren't you meant to be enjoying your new era of peace."

"I would if I wasn't already dead that is..."

"what?"

"What? you didn't know I was killed... And turned into this..."

"No despite what everyone thinks I actually do need updates on what's going on, on the surface through Zetsu's eyes..."

"Haha this is great then I guess I'll come out then so that we can have... A little chat..."

Stepping into the light first came the clawed feet armoured in black armour that seemed to shimmer with the very void itself, then came the chest as a single baleful eye greeted the two prisoners, causing the normally uncaring Zetsu to back away on fright.

Finally came the armoured head collapsed to reveal the smirking face of Naruto Uzumaki himself.

Not missing a beat Naruto walked up to the frightened duo as Zetsu's courage finally gave out and he hid behind his much more powerful mother.

Naruto seeingthe two reactions smirked "Ha! Look at this the manipulater and the rabbit goddess frightend... This moment is golden!"

"What, What happened to you?"

"I died."

"No thats not possible! Your even stronger then when you and Indra's reincarnation sealed me away!"

"Well... Something happened... You see... I died but I refused to die... And I was really, really pissed, I got so angry in fact that my soul shattered into these many soul shards and scattered all over... And that and I just recently killed THE Shinigami...sooooo..."

"YOU KILLED THE SHINIGAMI?!"

"DON'T SHOUT WOMAN!"

Kaguya actually shrunk back as Naruto's power surged up behind him causing multiple varied eyes to form up behind him before he composed himself again causing everything to return to normal before he continued "As... I was saying that masked bastard was assisting the red eyed prick down below in using rinne Tensei Jutsu to revive my beloved mother to rape her, I couldnt have that now could I?"

Zetsu at this moment butted in "Ughh yah we both love our mothers right?"

*!*Zetsu leapt back as a lance of darkness landed near him as he shouted in surprise "AHHH! What was that for?!"

Naruto growled a reply "You! Shut the fuck up plant boy! I dont need to hear your voice so be a good little boy and shut your fucking mouth!"

"After that Me and him had a duel and I cut his gut open, left the fucker where his body dropped, I might just prop up his corpse on a throne just for the hell of it!"

Kaguya pretty much screamed out "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!"

Naruto stuck his finger in his ear and replied nonchalantly along with his extremely potent killing intent "Didnt I tell you to use your inside voice?"

Kaguya unable to back away due to the chains gulped and nodded her head in understanding causing naruto to respond by nodding his head "Now explain to me what had I done? Calmly..."

"You've broken the cycle of reincarnation."

"What?"

"Let me explain... The Shinigami's job is to lead the souls of the dead to the afterlife, before that the souls can remain in a certain type of limbo within the warp itself, until the souls are judged as worthy by the Shinigami himself of passing into heaven then after that reincarnating into a new soul on the mortal plain... Don't you understand Uzumaki... You have become the one who judges the souls of the dead."

Naruto contemplated what he had been told before he lowered his head as a chuckle escaped before turning into full blown manical laughter "HAHAHA! THIS IS GREAT! HAHAHAHA PERFECT ITS PERFECT!"

"What do you mean? Perfect? what are you planning to do?"

Naruto hearing the question ran towards Kaguya coming within a hairs breath as Kaguya stared at maddened eyes, Naruto suddenly done something unexpected.

He kissed Kaguya in the lips passionately sliding his tongue into her mouth, Kaguya unable to struggle against her descendent stopped struggling as she felt a warm sensation enter her body she joined in passionately, finally after breaking the the kiss, Kaguya was left flustered and gasping as Naruto turned and walked away a chain fell away from her arm dissolving into light.

Regaining her senses Kaguya called out to the retreating form of her descendent "You didn't answer my question!"

She was answered by a gleeful reply "Its simple Kaguya I wont let anyone pass into heaven and reincarnate, they will remain in limbo until I am fully ready to destroy them utterly from body to soul they will erased from existance..."

Zetsu peeped out of his hiding place as he sheepishly asked "Umm... Does this mean I have a father now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke Uchiha's mindscape

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Long ago when he was under the tutelage of the sannin Orochimaru he had been taught how to enter his own mindscape in order to know how to rebalance himself, unfortunately the first time he had enter his mind he had found a mishmash of rambling voices and Orochimaru's voice that basically drove him insane for a short time.

Sasuke had only entered his mind once, but now that voice inside his head knew exactly what was coming when he tried to resurrect the Dobe's mother, thus he needed to interrogate it to find out what it knew.

He had lost his first two wives to that attack he wanted to make sure it would never happen again.

The voices that were constantly taunting him and insulting him.

Walking towards where he assumed the dobe's Chakra was imprisoned he came upon a scene that would be imprinted upon his mind forever.

Banging against the gates of the cage he had created was a great red armoured giant reminiscent of the Mangekyo's Sharingan.

After watching for a few seconds as he watch the Giant bang its armoured fists against the gates uselessly, had decided he was safe walked up confidently towards the gate.

As if sensing Sasuke the Giant abruptly stopped and looked down towards Sasuke as it growled in anger "YOU!"

Gathering his courage Sasuke replied "Yeah me, your warden the one who holds your keys, the one who takes your chakra... For whatever I wish..." with a arrogant smirked plastered on his face.

Without replying the red Giant Drove its fist once again this time aimed at Sasuke himself causing the gate to buckle and shake as it once again screamed "YOU! FUCKING UCHIHA BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU! YOU HEDONISTIC SCUM!"

Without a beat Sasuke smirked as two chakra chains emerged from the walls and captured the giant as a sizzling sound and the smell of burning flesh soon filled the room with a calm relaxed look on his face Sasuke spoke "Ha! Do you honestly think that you can insult me without consequences demon!"

Groaning the giant lifted its head and and chuckled as it replied in a much quieter voice "There are always consequences for all the actions that we do Uchiha, maybe its Karma perhaps, that your two favourite whores are dead impaled upon the very pillars that were built to house what should have been my fathers home."

Sasuke at this answer walked up to the gate and arrogantly retorted "Oh so the chakra demon actually can think logically then, but I heard your warning just before I tried to revive that whore of an grandmother of yours... Who or what caused that burst of energy?"

Smirking the giant replied "Fuck knows Uchiha maybe someone perhaps didnt want you to continue to defile my grandmother any longer and intervened... Whoever they are I glad she's out of your grasp now..."

Sasuke's face turned into a scowl as more chakra chains emerged and clasped themselves around the giant wrapping around its chest and legs until Sasuke replied "I am a god amongst men demon who would dare defy me? With the very heavens at my call I can easily punish those who go against me!"

Lifting its enormous head it looked at Sasuke straight in the eye and growled out "You a god? Ha! Dont make me laugh Uchiha! You may have grown powerful since you stole my father's power but you are just mortal and like everyone else... ALL MEN MUST DIE!"

Before Sasuke could retort the demon stopped him ans kept speaking "With all the things you have forced me to bear witness My grandmother's defilement my sister's immolation with that accursed jutsu I will make you a promise..."

Sasuke move closer to within hear distance as the giant roared as the chains that held it shattered it rushed towards Sasuke as its arm grasped Sasuke by the neck and pulled him towards the gate so hard that Sasuke gasped and coughed as Sasuke stared with frightened eyes "I SWEAR ON THE DAY OF YOUR DEATH I WILL TEAR MY WAY OUT OF YOUR BODY AND I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU SO CALLED BELOVED FAMILY! EVEN IF IT TAKES EONS I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM FOR MY SISTER, GRANDMOTHER AND MY FATHER! ENJOY YOUR LIFE UCHIHA FOR I SWEAR NONE WILL SURVIVE ME AND MY WRATH!"

Sensing that He was in danger Sasuke evicted himself from his mind as returned to the real world the demon's laughter followed "HAHAHA COWARD! RUN RUN AWAY BUT REMEMBER WHEN YOU DIE I WILL BE FREE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

WITHIN THE COURT OF THE KAMI

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For countless ages this plane had been the place where the millions of deities had gathered and lived when they weren't attending to their duties back on the mortal plain.

Many lesser kami themselves had homes and lived their lives as if they were ordinay mortals, many gathering their homes with those Kami who had similar duties, thus there were districts which housed the Kami who presided over household furniture while another district which housed the Kami who presided over certain foods.

Unfortunately that was all these certain Kami specialised in, many incapable of fighting so when a creeping shadow began to spread from beyond the veil engulfing entire districts of Kami in a single moment the screams of thousands of minor Kami echoed before being strangled by the darkness itself.

The ramen Kami was running, behind him screaming shapes moved among the ruined district dragging the kami's neighbours into the shadows itself, occasionally running past a maddened Kami that lay curled up in a ball unable to move as the shadowy figures continued to attack.

Rushing past a family of Tomato Kami was frantically thinking "Huff huff what the hell is happening! I just got back from the mortal plain and then this happens!"

"I mean everything was fine a minute ago then that darkness came..."

The ramen Kami stopped as a downed Corn Kami had grabbed her leg as the corn Kami begged "Please... Please help me..."

Looking up the ramen Kami saw a multifanged shadow creature had captured the corn Kami and was slowly eating the poor Kami alive its teeth seemingly sucking the Kami to a slow death(A/N think Khezu is ecology on monster hunter if you wanna imagine.)

The ramen Kami desparately kicked the other Kami's hand away and kept running towards what she thought was a safe place, she instead ran into a deadend, as the ramen Kami fell to the ground in despair.

***THUD**!* Something large landed at the other end of the alleyway, in the form of a humanoid form was slowly walking towards the ramen Kami as the Ramen began to weep.

***Thud*** "NO NO PLEASE!" The ramen Kami shook her head as tears filled her eyes

***Thud*** "WHAT DID I DO?!" The shadow loomed closer its oppresive presence of death spread towards the Kami who shook and wept in fear.

***Thud*** "No... No... Dont come any closer... PLEASE!" The shadow was within arms reach now as it knelt down and stared at the weeping Kami, the shadow formed into a form of whiskered blonde child with a curious look on its face.

The child tilted its head and asked innocently "Excuse me nee-san what the hell is wrong with you?"

The Kami looked up with widened eyes as she stared at the innocent child in front of her and asked shakingly "Wha? Where did the shadow go? Where did you come from?"

The child with its innocent look still plastered on his face answered "Oh? The shadow huh?"

"Y-yes..."

The childs smiled widened as it opened its eyes to reveal black eyes "Ohh nee-san I am the shadow..."

The ramen Kami jumped back with a yelp as the child continued to observe her with its black eyes the child continued to talk "Why are you so scared nee-san?"

The child stood up and put his hand on the quivering Kami and gently replied "Don't worry nee-san I have no grudge against you... I even remember that ramen was the main thing that kept me alive when I was younger..."

The quivering terrified Kami shakingly replied "What? who are you?"

The child looked at her for a moment before replying "Oh me its me Naruto Uzumaki..."

The kami widened her eyes in realisation and whispered "U-u-uzumaki?"

"Yup the one and only, now leave like I said I have no grudge against you..."

"Thank you..."

Naruto shook his head in obviously a private joke and looked at her straight in the eyes "Don't thank me yet... You still need to avoid my daughter as well and she's hunting right now..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzxxzxz

With Akui

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rushing from the shadows a small darting form attacked a fleeing Kami ramming into him so hard that the shadowy form and the Kami slammed into the wall adjacent to the kami.

"No please wait... AGHHH!"*SNAP!* The struggle was short and brutal the kami didn't even put up and appropriately entertaining struggle.

Akui emerged her pale skin around her lips was covered in gore as she looked around for another Kami to hunt, sniffing the air like a wolf she jerked her head towards another scent that wasnt her father, this one smelled like ramen.

Smirking Akui slid into the shadows as she searched for the scent found the Kami just a short distance away from her father as she heard her father speak.

"...You still need to avoid my daughter as well and she's hunting right now..." That was her father's signal that he had approved this one for death as a telepathic link opened up.

'Akui-musume listen to me give this one a merciful death make it a quick death...'

'but why tou-san?'

'This one is the Kami of ramen... She has been good to me in life... Besides these Kami may as well be peasants, most of them have only one job to do and thats it nothing else... They are nothing but fuel to us.'

'Yes tou-san...'

Turning back towards her father and the Kami Akui planned her attack 'A simple broken neck will suffice, short quick and mostly painless...'

Landing softly behind the Kami Akui kicked the Kami's spine causing her to fall to her knees in pain paralyzed, Akui stood back up and looked towards the incapacitated Kami and knelt down to look at the Kami in the face with a cheerful smile on her face Akui said "Listen I'm not particularly sorry about whats about to happen... Personally I wanted to play around with my prey... But Tou-san told me not to... So I'm just gonna snap your neck Kay? Totally painless you won't feel a thing..."

Gentle grabbing the weeping woman's head and neck and then *Snap* the Kami slumped down her neck broken her eyes unstaring as her energy emerged Akui eagerly snatched the energy and devoured it hungrily.

Naruto walked up to his feasting daughter and asked "So what did she taste like Musume?"

*Gulp* "Like fresh miso Ramen Tou-san."

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**And end!**

**A little bit of sexual tension between Naruto and Kaguya during their meeting and a tiny hint as to the true origin of Cegorach at the end of their meeting is revealed can you guess whats cegorach's real name is?**

**Within this chapter the reason why the warp is so fucked is all the unreincarnated souls that lingered, because Naruto wouldnt let them pass into true heaven and reincarnate**

**The beginning of the end of the Kami have began with the minor Kami being the first victims of Naruto and his daughter's rage and bloodlust.**

**Also a minor glimpse at the beginnings of the Chaos god Khorne as a trapped soul shard of Naruto being slowly driven insane by Sasuke's presence and Sasuke being driven insane by his presence too.**

**The fates of the Kages are also revealed will Naruto raise them up as his first chaos princes and princesses... Or not?**

**Also I wanna do a poll on a certain deimon prince by the name Bel'lakor who do you think he should be?**

**here's short description form warhammer wiki ****Ancient beyond imagining, the Daemon PrinceBe'lakor was the very first of his kind. Raised up from mortality by the combined will of the Chaos Gods, he was given a portion of each of their power. Be'lakor's fate has ever been influenced by the endless struggle between the gods, as he is beholden to each of the Dark Gods equally. At first, Be'lakor used the jealousy of the Ruinous Powers to gain their favours, never completely swearing his allegiance to any one of them. For a time, the gods fought over Be'lakor as children might squabble over a favoured toy. However, they soon realised the folly of combining their might into a single vessel, as Be'lakor proved nearly uncontrollable. They soon began to raise up new Daemon Princes, each god choosing only Champions that would be loyal to them, and them alone. Be'lakor remained the strongest of the Daemon Princes, though his might was diminished as the gods spread their power among their other servants. Nevertheless, Be'lakor remains a master of shadows, moving behind the veil of history to exert the will of the Chaos Gods upon the universe.**

**Who do you think fits that description out of these three?**

**1. Minato Namikaze: reason why cause just like Naruto he would have a totally legit reason to be pissed at Sasuke and his sluts for raping his beloved wife and would happily fuck with their lives for all eternity.**

**2. Danzo Shimura: reason to see everything he had worked to prevent In his case the ascension of the Uchiha turn to shit in a haystack would leave a guy like him pretty pissed.**

**3. Madara Uchiha: he'd do it just for the sake of the LOLS.**


	6. Chapter 6 the end of war

**A/N**

**Now to answer a few questions.**

**Now that Naruto has taken on the powers of the Shinigami can he judge Kami's souls?**

**answer: When Naruto kills Kami he is basically killing them and eating them there isnt any middle ground he is already resolved to kill them all unless there is something that he wants to do to them.**

**are Hinata's and sakura's souls?**

**Answer: In the sea of soul, due to being newly dead their souls are just a two of uncountable souls residing within so are absolutely powerless to do anything other than despair from being unable to be with their Sasuke-kun.**

**Will Naruto be an evil bastard to everyone or only to those who betrayed him?**

**Answer: the last of those that Naruto will feel any sympathy are about to die at Sasuke and his worshipper's hands, once they die any residual morals he has left will evaporate like water in lava.**

**Afterwards his bastardy swings between empowering people he actually respects which is a very, very tiny amount and on the other hand, any race that is remotely related to Sasuke via his descendents will become the victims of his eternal game.**

**ohh and I like reading the reviews it encourages me to write the chapters faster thank you everyone**

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Within the inner court of Kami.

Within the very center of the plane of Kami lay a shining palace, its roofs covered in shimmering gold, surrounding it and within in various courtyards between buildings.

Running around the palace itself was a shimmering crystal clear twin forked river, its waters so clear that one could see the fish that swam along its depths.

It was paradise, the sun shone during the day and at night the stars shone brightly showing the beauty of the very cosmos itself.

But this paradise's days are about to come to an end, as the greatest of the Kami bickered and argued unable to comprehend the coming darkness that had engulfed the lesser Kami.

"I AM TELLING YOU IGNORANT FOOLS THAT WE MUST PREPARE THE COURT!"

*murmurs*

Another Kami with a earth symbol headdress stood up and addressed in a condescending manner the one that spoke "And we keep telling Susanoo that it isn't necessary." Nods of agreement spread across the room as each of the Kami nodded in agreement of the statement.

Waiting a short moment before continuing with his answer "This court has never been invaded in all its existance, what type of force is capable of breaching these holy walls?"

Susanoo growled at the condescending Kami and angrily replied "I DONT KNOW BUT A FELT THE OUTER DISTRICTS! ALL OF THE LESSER KAMI WERE, WERE... Dying..."

The other Kami whispered some widened their eyes while others shook their heads and ignored what was spoken.

"Oh really? Well thats too bad then, what are they to us?" Looking around the room and looking at each Kami in turn before raising his arms up and continued

"We are the true gods while they are only responsible for such mediocre things such as tables or plates HA!" This reply sent the room into fits of clapping and laughter.

"That maybe but they are still our people how can any of you laugh and clap when our own people are dying?"

The Kami turned back and replied "Oh stop that Susanoo, we all know you just want to create more chaos amongst us once again"

Susanoo shook his head in disppointment and murmured eerily barely in a whisper "The laughter and the ignorant clapping of those who are destined to die..."

Walking out quietly, unseen he made his way back to his own part of the holy palace, unknown to his a woman with a sun symbol followed after him.

Susanoo stopped at his chambers Susanoo sighed and Looked back at the woman following him "You can come out now... Amaterasu..."

Emerging from behind a pillar was the sun goddess herself "Brother..."

Susanoo not wanting to have anyone around angrily stouted "What do you want? Are you here to insult me too? Tell me I'm wrong?"

"No of course not brother..."

"Then tell me what the hell do you want here?!"

"To talk... Thats all..."

Sighing in. Frustration Susanoo nodded "Fine... Come... Follow me to my office..."

Entering the summer gods home was like entering into a jungle as the humidity rose to human standards unbearable levels, but to two gods whose main aspects encompasses both heat and sunlight this was normal.

The room the two Kami entered was sparse compared to the oppulent splendour of the rest of the palace, all it had was s few pillows and a table at the centre of the room.

Susanoo dropped warily upon the pile of pillows and breath a sigh of defeat beofre looking towards his sister who asked "I am curious brother... Where is my sister-in-law Kushinada-hime isn't she meant to greet us at the threshold of the home?"

"Number one sister dear, Kushinada-hime is not a servant, she needn't wait for me to return home every single time I leave for business..."

"I see... Is your marriage hit a rough spot lately?"

"SILENCE! You may be my sister but that doesn't give you the right to butt into my business when you are clearly not involved."

Quirking and eyebrow in mild realision Amaterasu "So... Thats a yes then?"

Susanoo shook his head bitterly and retorted "YES! It all started when you bastards allowed the revival of her namesake Kushina Uzumaki, I should have stopped it allowed that woman to rest in peace but noooo... YOU bastards had to give her to that fucking Uchiha to rape... I couldnt even look at Kushinada straight in the eye after that out of sheer shame of what he and his whores done to her!"

Amaterasu listened to her brother rant for a while before shrugging her shoulders in an uncaring manner "So what? Your wife is far too emotional, too attached, that woman wasn't even related to her at all, yes she inherited her name but thats it nothing else, she is one mortal that had to satisfy that Uchiha's sexual craving, what's one womans suffering compared to a long era of peace?"

"A peace of jail cell...There were three paths presented to us on that pivotal moment where we all had a choice, the most brightest one where both survived and lived long and happy lives, the second where Naruto Uzumaki survived and became a great unifier of nations to last millennium, the third is the darkest path where the hero falls and the tyrant rises, the beginning is so dark that it strangles me, it is also the most uncertain path the future clouded in uncertainty and doubt the Uchiha will be nothing but a dim light fading into the darkness until fading away into nothingness.."

"Well then brother of those three paths two will lead to only short lived peace the first path the peace shall only last for less then a hundred years two generation before the world is torn apart once again."

"The second path is the most brightest true, but true peace cannot be won by just words alone, yes Naruto Uzumaki will unify many civilisations, but eventual greed and betrayal will destroy this kind world and with it will drag the rest of creation into eternal war despite its good intentions."

"The third path is indeed the most darkest and most evil of choices where a true hero falls while we allow a tyrant to rise, but with the tyrants iron fist it will subjugate all other and will bind the whole of creation to the tyrant's will."

Amaterasu stood up and knelt beside her brother as the stared into each other's eyes until she spoke "At that moment at that very second where those three futures diverged, we came to a conclusion..."

Amaterasu paused before she continued contemplating the coming explanation "The world and the rest of creation does not need heroes or messiahs those are short lived cures to problems that constantly arises, what it needed was a monster to lead it into silent, calm law and order... To crush rebellion and freedom for the sake of order and peace... True peace."

As both god and goddess continued to stare at each other and in Susanoo's case glare at his sister in anger before Amterasu broke eye contact and walked towards the door before Susanoo retorted "You wouldnt be trying to justify you bastards decisons thats why I abstained from voting..."

Amaterasu was about to reply before the sky abruptly darkened as sounds of alarm from the outer Kami districts just beyond the gates of the heavanly palace.

"Oh no its here already..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gateway to the heavanly palace

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bishamonten the Kami who represented war within the holy pantheon looked curiously at the darkening sky beyond the gate as the darkness seemingly flowed downwards into the plane itself, no sooner that it entered the districts of the more important Kami a malevolent wave slammed into the palace causing its holy stones to shudder at the sheer force.

No sooner had Bishamonten felt the malevolent feeling did he began to give orders "Shut the gate..."

"But sir there are others still out there!" A crowd of terrified Kami ran from the districts pursued by the darkness snatching and absorbing any stragglers or those in the fringe of the crowd.

"I said shut the gate!" With great reluctance the gate Kami obeyed barring the gates just as the first Kami came within centimetres of reaching the gate itself.

For a moment the Bishamonten and the other Kami listened to the screaming Kami.

"please my lord let us in!"

"Its getting closer please!"

Its! Its! Auughh?!" The pleas for help lasted for a whole minute before something beyond the gate dragged all the Kami away.

Bishamonten cautiously moved with his Katana drawn towards a peephole embedded into the gate itself staring into the encroaching darkness, Bishamonten could hear the last sounds of struggle beyond eyesight.

"Huuuu..."

suddenly Bishamonten watched as two shapes of shadows slowly walked towards the gate, tapping and probing the gate for any weaknesses, blinking a moment he came face to face with a baleful eye full of malice before it moved away as the figure clenched its clawed fists and immediately struck the gate

*Thump* Bishamonten jumped back as the gate shuddered from the first blow.

*Thump* A second punch shattered the protective barriers braking them into shards of light scattering in the wind.

*Thump* The third punch sent the very hinges upon which the gate was supported to rattle and crack sending pieces of metal flying, Bishamonten looked towards his fellow Kami "Steady boys whatever comes through those gates, you will stand your ground!"

*Thump* The gates flew aside as the two doors flew and crushed four unwitting gate Kami.

Stepping past the gate house the two figures calmly walked into the heavanly palace with each step these two took trees withered and died and the rivers began to run dry, the taller figure made a snickering sound as its shoulders trembled before it raised its head in laughter "HAHAHAHA! Kami you bastards! I'm finally come! My retribution draws near!"

Lowering its head in an unseen smirk it looked at the assembled Kami and whispered "Starting with you lot..."

Black shadows formed into a black ball engulfing both beings before suddenly catapulting itself towards Bishamonten and the gate Kami crushing five before stopping at the centre before spikes exploded and impaled gate Kami upon spikes of darkness.

Bishamonten managed to leap back avoiding the black spikes, watching as the smaller figure burst from the protective ball and leapt upon an unwitting gate Kami grabbing its adam's apple and with a vicious tug tore out the Kami's throat, before the dyinf Kami even landed the smaller figure stabbed the poor Kami in the back with clawed hands tearing a shining orb form its body.

In morbid fascination Bishamonten watched as the smaller figure bit into the orb hungrily like a hungry beast before pulling it head back and roaring in triumph, before charging at another Kami the process was repeated several times the small figure moved like a blur tearing apart those unfortunate to be in here way.

Standing up Bishamonten moved to engage only to find the black ball intercepted him crashing into him sending him skidding a few meters until a voice spoke "Now now Bisha-chan your fight is with me not her."

Growling at the figure in front of him Bishamonten stood up and got into a fighting stance and angrily asked "Who or what are you to attack this most holy of places?"

Without answering the being sped towards Bishamonten blurring its image before clashing with Bishamonten's holy Katana as the being replied finally "I once was a hero..."

*clunk* "My physical body burned."

*Ting* "My soul shattered into oblivion."

Bishamonten saw an opening and made a bid to stab the being in front of him.

*Crack* the sword once again made physical contact with the dark being only to see the blade shatter temporarily stunning Bishamonten, with an unseen smirk the being's clawed hand formed into a single long spike and plunged it straight into his body leaving a gaping hole where his heart should have been.

His eyesight dimming he looked up as the darkness receded to reveal the face of the being who killed him all he could do was whisper "You... Uzumaki..."

Naruto smirked as he looked at the supposed Kami of war and taunted the dying being "Me... Me... Me..."

Naruto knelt down as Akui finished off the last remaining gate Kami as he continued to taunt Bishamonten "You know Shinigami fought a much better fight than you did... Heh so much for the almighty Kami of war... Nothing more than a weakling... Pathetic and you fools dare judge me as unworthy?"

Looking down Naruto's eyes glowed balefully at the dying Kami before a small smile appeared for a short moment "Well I hope your soul will taste better than his was it tasted like mouldy bread..."

Before finishing off the Kami Naruto gestured his daughter who gleefully ran towards her father her body stained in the blood of hundreds of lesser gate Kami with a manical grin marking her face who happily asked "Tousan? You called?"

Naruto patted his daughter head as he pointed at Bishamonten "Lets share a meal musume..."

Bishamonten widened his eyes as both approached him like hungry predators all he could think of was 'No!'

The first to pounce was Naruto whose claws pinned him so he couldn't struggle as Akui jump on his chest and promptly began to tear him to pieces as she manically roared "Where is it?! Where is it?! Your soul?! Tousan and me will feast together HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

This lasted for a few minutes and by the time it was over the Kami of war was nothing more than scattered body parts strewn across the ground, an arm here, a leg with its marrow sucked dry.

Naruto looked at his daughter proudly as he help the soul pf the War kami, he looked at his daughter who looked anxiously at her father who smiled and promptly tore the soul and half as he handed one half to his daughter as he wiggled one claw and jokingly lectured "Now musume remember never waste any food!"

The child replied by fake saluting to her father before sticking her tongue out as she proceeded to eat her half of the soul, Naruto did so himself as his face scrunched up as he looked at the mutilated head of Bishamonten and kicked it and shouted "YOUR SOUL TASTE LIKE OVER RIPE TOMATOES!"

The head landed near Akui who proceeded kneel down and poke the head's eyeballs with a piece of bone before standing up and raising her foot and proceeded to stomp on the head until it exploded into bone and brain matter, leaving a cackling child amidst it all.

From a distance Amaterasu and Susanoo watched appalled as the two beings desecrated the corpse of the Kami of war.

Amaterasu turned towards her brother with widened eye and asked fearfully "Is... Is this what you were trying to warn us about?"

Susanoo shook his head as if to come out of his daze he looked towards his sister and replied in a haunted voice "I...I Don't know...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**AND END...**

**Thus the gods were given three futures**

**The light path: Naruto lives and Sasuke dies while he brings about galactic peace for millennia.**

**The grey path: Naruto and Sasuke live AKA the Canon Naruto path.**

**the dark path: Naruto dies and Sasuke lives, leads to eventually peace at the cost of freedom of speech or free thinking leads to WARHAMMER 40K verse.**

**The gods chose wrong at that moment due to either being ignorant of what the dark path would have led due to the fact that none of them were alive when Naruto and his daughter kills them all or just plain fed up with heroes bringing about short term peace and wanted a lasting peace even at the sacrifice of freedom and liberty.**

**Many are also egotistic as much as humans too, but others are in fact conflicted about their decision especially after they began to see the results on the mortal plane.**

**Now I can guarantee to readers that there will only be one survivor among the Kami and thats only because Naruto is gonna use her as a vassal to rebuild his mother's body faster.**

**The Kami massacre continues next chapter...**


	7. Chapter 7 the light of the world dims

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Warhammer40k... Dammit all**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The court of Kami was engulfed in flames as the dying screams of the supposedly mighty Kami echoed within its halls and courtyards, above this din was the malicious laughter of the two who were causing the suffering.

Many of the Kami themselves were incapable of fighting as many, their purpose and responsibilities did not encompassed warfare itself, the few who went out of their way to actually know how to fight could be counted in the palm of a hand, Susanoo, Amaterasu, Fujin Kami of wind and Raijin kami of thunder and finally Kagu-tsuchi the Kami of fire.

All other had much gentler and far less areas violent responsibilities, thus leaving many of even the most powerful of the Pantheon helpless in the face of such bloodlust and anger.

Many attempted to delay the rampaging father-daughter duo but instead met their ends via the jaws of the two beings feasting upon their very essence strengthening them further.

A group of Kami led by the wind and lightning duo who had emerged from their respective castles despite being outmatched fought to hold back the oncoming darkness even as their number was being decimated.

"SHIT! SHIT!" An armoured Kami retainer was in a state of panic as he slashed and stabbed the shadows surrounding him

"URGGHH..." Another was impaled by a black spike from the darkened mass.

Fujin shouted above the battle "HOLD THEM BACK DAMMIT!"

"GAHHH!" A tendril whipped forward as it strangled another Kami dragging him away to be engulfed in darkness.

Raijin himself threw around bolts of lightning as he continued to attack the ever increasing dark tendrils around him as he continued to shout and encourage his fellow Kami "IT MUST NOT MOVE ANY CLOSER! FIGHT!"

A Kami nearby him was suddenly grabbed by four tendrils incapacitating him as he began to struggle and scream in panic "OH NO HELP ME?! OH KAMI-SAMA HELP! NO NO AHHHHHH!" *RIP!*

The other Kami looked in fear as their fellow was torn apart backing away further as more and more Kami was grabbed and dragged away and were in the verge of a retreat before Raijin swung his sword and momentarily driving away the darkness once again as he looked upon the battered lesser warrior Kami "My brothers and sisters why do you back away?! We must fight on our enemy can not go further into oue holy court! Kami-sama will never forgive us if we allow the court to fall! So stan-"

Fujin widened his eyes and tried to shout as a humanoid shadow formed behind him "RAIJIN WATCH OUT!"

*Stab* "-Aggghhh" but it was too late as a dark claw impaled the Thunder Kami from the back, stunned in disbelief he grabbed the tendril with his last strength as he coughed blood.

With a jerk the thunder god was dropped to th ground as the dying Kami dropped to the ground as the Kami briefly fell on his knees and looked one last time towards his sworn brother before his eyes rolled back before falling face down with barely a sigh escaping his lips, the Kami of thunder was dead.

Looking at his bloody claws Naruto grumbled "Pathetic, the Kami of thunder stabbed in the back because he turned his back on the danger... And proceeded to to give a FUCKING speech of all things!"

Looking towards the crowd of disheartened Kami and an angered Fujin Naruto began to taunt them "What? Kami of wind? Angry cause I killed your fuck buddy? Well... He wasn't the first he won't be the last to die..."

Growling in response Fujin replied "YOU BASTARD! WHAT TYPE OF BLASPHEMOUS MONSTER ARE YOU TO KILL THE KAMI?!"

Naruto momentarily lowered his head for a moment as his clawed hand touched his face and whispered "A fallen hero..." Causing Fujin to widen his eyes in fear as he realised who stood before him.

before Naruto's shoulders began to shake as he through his head back in full blown laughter "HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! A FUCKING FALLEN! HERO!"

Shaking head to get out of his daze he angrily scream "You, You monster! What you have done can never be undone! All those innocent Kami... DEAD! Just for some vengeance?!"

Naruto kept face blank before replying "So... What?"

"So what?! Is that all you have to say?! They had children?! Lives?! Families?! YOU KILLED THEM ALL!"

Waving his hands in a dismissive manner Naruto replied "As if you have the right to judge hypocrite... You foolish Kami think your so high and mighty... Judging me as unworthy of life... But look at you now... "emerging from the darkness various tendrils ripped out a multitude of mangled corpses of fallen Kami.

Naruto smirked even wider as he continued "And to think this could have been avoided if I hadn't died all for the sake of false... peace..."

Getting angrier Fujin retorted "so what if you died?! We made a tough choice at that moment?! We chose The tyrant over the hero! Big deal you were nothing but a peon... But a bug... But we will stop you here all of us!"

Naruto smirked and saw behind Fujin "Haha You and what army?"

Fujin looked behind and widened his eyes, what should have been an army behind him was nothing but dismembered corpses and at the centre of the carnage was a giggling little girl covered head to toe in blood feasting upon a multitude of soul orbs, Naruto spoke up "Fujin Kami of wind... Meet my daughter Akui..."

Naruto's voice caused Akui to stop feasting as she tilted her head in an disturbingly cute manner "Ohh your soul looks tasty..."

"Your her prey I won't interfere... In her hunt..."

"What?" Fujin didn't have much time to think as the little child charged at him with a maniac grin as the shadows converged around her forming black armour.

fujin with a snarl attacked "You brat! I'll kill you!" Multiple blades of wind rushed towards the child who seemingly unconcerned charged straight forward, just as the wind blades slammed into her Akui's darkness turned into a ball which smashed through the blades of wind with ease.

Widening his eyes Fujin began to desparately throw blade after blade of wind at the oncoming ball of darkness before a giggling was once again heard "Hehehehe! Your so funny! Again! again!"

A realisation hit Fujin 'This little brats playing with me!'

With a Snarl Fujin "DIE YOU LITTLE BASTARD!"

Chasing the little child Fujin became more and more infuriated as the child dodged and weaved through his attacks like they were nothing.

*Slash*giggling Akui shouted "Too slow!"

*slash,Slash* "why won't you?"

*slash* "Stay still?!"

Leaping away with another insane giggle Akui looked down at the maddened Kami and teased "Becaused daddy told me I should never stay still when I'm hunting I should always keep moving!"

Akui suddenly began to pout and grumbled "Awww... But your so slow... I thought you'd be fun but your not... Oh well Besides I cut you hundreds of times now!"

Fujin looked to see his arm bleeding as he felt a warm feeling spread all over his body as he whispered "What?"

Suddenly Fujin dropped to the ground as his body shook in spasm as he raised his hands he saw numerous cuts covering his whole are as if it had been cut to ribbons before falling on his arms and coughing up a glob of blood on the ground all Fujin was roll over as he felt more cuts opening up on his face and chest.

Looking up towards the slowly approaching Akui who quietly stood over him as he weakly asked "How?"

"That's simple... I absorbed your power then threw it right back at you in the form of primordial enforced wind blades the size of atoms which you kept running into while you were being a silly old Kami and chasing me like a lecher with a fetish..."

Fujin couldnt speak instead his thought 'this little girl had tricked him, a KAMI! Into a trap USING his own powers against him... Unbelievable...'

Putting her hand above all the dying Kami, glowing particles drifted down making contact with the Kami as Akui sported a manic insane grin "Here I'll show you some more..."

As soon as the particles touch Fujin's skin, it began to fall off as it left his body's muscles exposed, all Fujin could do was not scream as pieces of shredded muscle fell of as bones began to be exposed, even as he felt his stomache puncture as stomach acid spilled out causing the Kami further agonising pain.

Before the acid reached his heart, Akui shoved her hand through Fujin's chest ripping out the Kami's soul grasping the glowing orb with a smirk she laughed "Well Pedo-san if you really must be inside me, you might as well feed myself too..."

Gobbling up the soul Akui sighed in happiness before she detected a fast approaching hostile presence causing the girl to jump back as a sword slammed into the ground where she was.

Appearing from the small crater another form leapt towards the stunned Akui before another from intercepted the first form.

The dust cleared to reveal Naruto and the other figure in a blade lock as Naruto growled "Don't you know it's disrespectful to disturb a person having a meal?"

The figure replied with a grimace "We are not food and certainly don't deserve a chance to fight!"

Both broke off as Naruto leapt back to land besides his daughter before standing up and glancing at his daughter and asked "Musume are you alright?"

Akui nodded and replied "Yes tou-san just got caught by surprise thats all..."

The other figure leapt back just as a female Kami landed right next to the first Kami as the female Kami asked "Susanoo...Brother... Is this them?"

Glancing at his sister he replied "Yes... Its them the ones who have been massacring the rest of the Kami..."

Glancing at the two Amterasu laughed and in a condescending tone said "These two? I was afraid of these two... How pathetic... A father and daughter HA!"

Shaking his head towards his sister susanoo warned her "Don't underestimate these two... They've been killing and feeding on Kami left and right before we intercepted them..."

Turning to look towards the two Amaterasu would have laughed but she felt a crushing feeling come over her as the taller figure growled at her, as both figures growled the older spoke in anger "YOU?! YOU BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU! YOUR BLACK FIRE MURDERED US BOTH!"

Amaterasu continued with her condescending tone before she replied "Ohh... My black fire has killed many ants for thousands of years, your faces are nothing special..."

The killing intent suddenly stopped as the taller of the two began to leak potent power as the taller of the two put her hand on the little girl's shoulder as he silently spoke "Break the sun bitch... don't kill her I have plans for her..."

She would have continued if the little girl hadn't charged and in a split second had punched Amaterasu so hard that her body suddenly went limp from surprise as she was thrown into the air the child in a state of berzerk rage leapt after her screaming "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Before she landed on the ground Akui intercepted Amaterasu's body putting her knee underneath her body positioning it so that as Amterasu landed her spine was crushed from the impact.

Amaterasu unable to stop her forward momentum instantly felt her spine crack all she could do was scream out*Crack* "AHHHHHHHHH!"

Like a pinball her body flew upwards, in an attempt to retaliate Amaterasu pivoted her body as she blew out her mouth the infamous black fire screaming "DIE!"

Akui saw the stream of black fire and saw the vision of her death covered her small fist in primordial power just as the flames made contact she swung her fist.

*Boom* The beam of black fire exploded as Akui's primordial empowered fist smashed into the flames scattering the supposedly mighty flames, Amaterasu watched as her flames were torn apart all she could gasp was "What?!"

Akui emerged her face maddened with insanity as her punch connected shattering the once beautiful face of Amaterasu was shattered her jaw broken as teeth and blood exploded from her mouth as she once again fell from the sky.

Even as Amaterasu fell Akui didnt let up the momentum of her attack as two thin blades of darkness formed around her arms as she screamed "I'M NOT DONE YET SUN BITCH!"

*Swoop* Akui threw the blade aiming for Amaterasu's arms, as she barely had enough time to realised where Akui was aiming the two thin blades.

"AHHHH!" The blades sliced into her arms completely amputating both so cleanly that there was barely any time for blood to come gushing out before she hit the ground.

Akui pivoted her body feet first as she descended straight on top of Amaterasu's stomache as she shouted "BITCH! LOOK OUT BELOW?!"

*Boom* The ground shook and buildings collapsed from the sheer force of the impact.

The dust clear to reveal a smirking Akui standing tall as she made her way to the battered but barely conscious Amaterasu, her kimono ripped to pieces and her once proud headdress proclaiming her the sun goddess lay broken nearby causing the Kami's hair to become dishevelled as she lay face down.

Akui knelt down and grabbed the sun goddess's hair as Amaterasu came face to face with the frightening face of Akui as she began to taunt "Well... Well... Well, if it isn't the sun goddess herself... You were once so certain in your power and majesty that you never considered that some former mortal would defeat you?"

*Spit* Wearily opening her one good eye Amaterasu looked at her and without warning spat at Akui's face, who responded by catching the projectile with her free hand and the wiping the blood and spit right back onto Amaterasu's 's smile got even wider.

*Slam* Without warning Akui slammed Amaterasu's face against a jagged rock splitting her cheeks open as the Kami entered into sweet unconsciousness as Akui began to rant.

"YES! YES! FADE INTO UNCONSCIOUSNESS YOU WEAKLING OF A SUN GODDESS! WHEN YOU WAKE YOUR GONNA WISH YOU STAYED UNCONSCIOUS!"

Akui after her short rant calmed down as she summoned black tendrils to engulf the unconscious Kami as she turned around to looked towards her father's battle which even now caused explosions which shattered the land around them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxzzzxxxxxxxxx

With Naruto and Susanoo

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Akui charged Naruto began to eye the Kami of summer with a calculating eye before he spoke up "Hmm... Interesting... Why do you not strike? Your hesitant... Why?"

Susanoo remained silent as both combatants began to circle as Naruto continued "Well?"

Susanoo replied with a calm but strained voice "Guilt..."

Naruto's eyes slightly widened before he replied "Guilt? Hmm I wonder what for? You and your wife was one of the few Kami that hasn't lost my respect... Even if that red eyed fool has one of your powers... Yet you abstaining doesn't wipe the slate clean... You still let it happen..."

Nodding slightly Susanoo answered "No... I am guilty by association... It doesn't forgive me... My own beloved won't even forgive me for allowing such a thing to occur at all..."

Naruto nodded as the darkness engulf his head as Naruto spoke up "Good... I still keep my promises even in this state I always keep my promises... If you fall today you and your bride will not be fed upon by me or my daughter... I will allow both of you to pass on peacefully..." A sword of primordial darkness was summoned as Naruto brought the weapon in salute to the Kami of summer.

Nodding Susanoo his mind now at peace that he can pass on peacefully prepared his blade and saluted in kind.

*Woosh* the ground around the two was silent as the wind swept around them, Susanoo lifted the blade Kusanagi above his head.

*swoop* suddenly both combatants struck their sword strikes caused the ground to shake as cracks formed beneath them from sheer power emitted from the strike.

Jumping back Naruto bounced off a broken building before spinning at high speed towards Susanoo.

*Ting,Ting,Ting* Susanoo stopped many of the strikes from the spinning Naruto occasionally stopping the spinning Naruto revealing that he would shift directions whenever his strikes were block.

*Ting* once again Naruto and Susanoo were caught in a sword lock as Naruto smirked behind his armour "Good, good, Strike fight survive, dance with me ohh samurai Kami, a dance of death, a worthy opponent you truly are, I AM PLEASED!"

Susanoo pushed Naruto off who flipped away landing lightly, before Naruto looked up and promptly jumped, Susanoo followed, both attempting to gain an adavantage against the other, it wasn't long before they were level once again and a battle in the sky began.

*Swoop, Swoop,Swoop* Both combatants fought with with extreme amounts each swing sending shockwaves which shattered buildings below them while the clouds around them were repeatedly displaced, with a swift kick Susanoo managed to push Naruto back into cloud cover.

Hiding amongst the clouds Susanoo saw an opportunity as Naruto seemed to be disoriented as he attempted to go for the killing blow.

*Swoop* Naruto raised up his arm as Susanoo swung with all his godly might as a look of triumph on his face as the Kusanagi blade sliced off Naruto's arm from the shoulder sending Naruto back.

Naruto glanced at his stump of an arm before laughing once again "Haha! Yes now thats what I call a sharp blade there cut right through me it did! Yet... Do you think you can do it again?"

"What?"

Black tendrils wound around the wound writhing around forming into the shape amputated arm in less than five seconds the previously lost arm returned as the tendrils drew back it revealed untarnished, undamaged skin as if it was new.

Flexing his new arm Naruto smirked at the shocked Susanoo before absentmindedly looking back at his arm "Its amazing isn't it... Even you Kami aren't capable of such fast healing especially against someone like me, everything you try can only work once then... This body? It heals itself and then... Well it becomes useless..."

The air became ominous as Naruto's features darkened and his face became more demonic as the once featureless form grew more spikes and what had seem like a full body suit became a suit of black armour "Well then it seems the kid gloves are off... I'm in a bit of a schedule and this little playtime has gone on long enough I think..."

naruto charged faster then before as his now fully armoured fist struck Susanoo as he gasped"GAHH!" sending him careening to the ground like a comet causing a plume of dust upon landing.

Naruto himself landing upon the ground and waited as the dust cleared from Susanoo's crash landing.

The dust cleared to show a gasping Susanoo coughing up blood, his legendary sword broken, without pause Naruto took advantage of Susanoo's weakness and struck him in the face sending him once again to the ground.

Susanoo gathered the last of his energy for one final punch "AHHHHH!"

*CRACK!* the dark matter that covered Naruto's face gave way revealing his face, giving himself a tired smile Susanoo's eyes widened.

*Stab* "Ahhh...?" There embedded within his chest was a thin spike had stabbed him in the chest so thin that it wasn't even noticeable until it had struck him straight in the heart.

Naruto's form receded as he looked sadly at the dying Kami.

Naruto moved closer to the dying Kami and whispered "I lied..."

Susanoo's eyes widened as a hand was shoved into his chest even as he felt his soul being ripped out of his body his face contorted in a silent scream, until finally the soul was removed.

Naruto sniffed it and find the soul's aroma smelled fantastic he hungrily gobbled up the soul, in less then a few moments the soul was gone as Naruto stood up with a satisfied grin plastered on his face as his eyes were closed as if reminiscing about something.

This stopped as he felt Akui approaching, Naruto turned his head towards his daughter and smiled "Ahh musume... That was another great meal... Wasn't it?"

Akui smiled at her father right back and replied "Yeah it was and the fight too, none of them wanted to give up."

Naruto's posture finally returned to normal as Naruto looked towards the last bastion of Heavan "Now its time to end this..."

END

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Author's note**

**Amaterasu capture for experimentation and Susanoo dead the last remaining top dogs of the Shinto pantheon has fallen all that remain is the Kami of fire, Kushinada and big daddy Kami-Sama is all thats left after that no one will be left to directly challenge Naruto and chaos ascended for a very, very long time until anything in the physical and the warp is even remotely capable can challenge him.**

**And also a justification for him breaking his promise to Susanoo was how powerful his soul was, this Naruto is pretty much immoral and doesn't give a shit about promises either.**

**Next up the final deaths and the end of the Kami genocide.**

**Good day to everyone and see you all soon.**

**bye!**


End file.
